Sociedad Dividida
by Kaissa
Summary: Guapo. Arrogante. Deseable. Lo odiaba.
1. La Mordida

**I _La mordida_**

.- Sesshoumaru-sama! Tenemos a la hija de los Higurashi! –exclamó un youkai ante la presencia de su jefe.

Sonrió, nada lo deleitaba más que aquellas palabras, llevaba años ansiando escucharlas, pero diversos eventos lo habían detenido durante demasiado tiempo.

Ahora nadie lo detendría, la tenía ahí, exactamente donde la quería: a su merced.

Rápidamente desapareció del lugar. Había grabado su olor en su memoria, al igual que el de su hermano bastardo a quien quería asesinar desde el momento que conoció a su madre humana.

La familia Higurashi siempre había traído demasiados problemas desde que decidió apoyar la relación que su padre, Inu Taisho, había optado por sostener con una humana a quien protegía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Los odiaba y quería verlos destruidos, pero su padre los había protegido mientras aún tenía poder. Sin embargo, ahora él era quien se encontraba en el primer puesto en esa ciudad, incluso por sobre el alcalde, nadie cuestionaba sus decisiones.

Lo tenía todo.

Sólo le faltaba ella.

Se saboreó solo de pensar en poder probar por fin a la humana que tanto odiaba. Ahora que la tenía bajo su poder no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que la vida le estaba entregando.

Ya nadie la protegería, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, dejándola indefensa frente a sus garras.

Se acercó lentamente a la celda, inspirando su olor que podía sentirse desde la entrada, abrió la reja y pudo apreciarla, con sus ropas desgarradas probablemente de tanto forcejear, agotada, admiraba su fuerza de voluntad para oponerse a todo ser más fuerte que ella, ansiaba doblegarla para ver quien de los dos tenía más poder.

El sonido de la reja al abrirse activó los sentidos de la joven quien lo miró con desesperación. El se relamió el labio inferior, era tremendamente excitante verla en esas condiciones frente a él.

Su cuerpo era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba, y sus ropas desgarradas no estaban ayudando a calmar sus instintos. No estaba seguro si otra humana lo había hecho desearla tanto sólo con mirarla, pero lo que veían sus ojos era digno de ser saboreado.

.- Todo es tu culpa humana -sentenció mientras se acercaba a ella- por haber dejado escapar a mi presa…-la tomó de la cintura y la levantó mirándola a sus ojos de los que brotaban lágrimas, esperaba que fueran por miedo.

Ese mitad bestia…cuando tuvo la oportunidad de destruirlo ella y su familia le permitieron escaparse. De solo pensarlo sentía repulsión por ese niño, el que manchaba el decoro que la gran familia Taisho poseía desde cientos de años.

Había planeado de manera ilustre el capturar a la hija de la familia Higurashi, ideó muchas situaciones, esperó los tiempos precisos, pero el accidente de sus padres había sido una luz en la oscuridad dándole paso a apresarla.

Era el momento exacto también para usar a su hermano menor, Souta, a su favor, tenía un gran futuro preparado para él.

.- Kagome Higurashi -murmuró con un tono de voz profundo que estremeció a la joven que se encontraba encadenada a las paredes, llevaba horas allí, parte de su cuerpo al descubierto tocaba las frías paredes, su figura se apreciaba cansada, el agua se fundía con su sudor generando un aroma excitante para el demonio, deseaba que el temor con el que lo miraba fuera mayor.

Lo volvía loco. Era el cuadro más apasionante que había visto de una humana, casi no podía creer las infinitas ganas que aparecieron en su cuerpo para poseerla de cualquier forma imaginable.

.-Por favor –suplicaba ella con los ojos llorosos y con claras muestras de no poder su propio cuerpo, agradecía que él la sostuviera al menos, porque su cansancio la sobrepasaba, sangraba peligrosamente por varias de sus heridas, tenía rasguños en todo su cuerpo, no recordaba cómo o quién se los había hecho, tampoco le dolían, el dolor físico era mínimo en comparación al dolor de la pérdida de sus padres.

Temía por su hermano. Lo estarían reteniendo como a ella?

.- Cállate –espetó él con un tono frío y neutro, no parecía inmutarse frente a su condición. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él y aunque su consciencia no era completa, sabía quién era y, por ende, que su destino era la muerte.

Igual que sus padres.

Sus brazos no daban más del dolor, habían transcurrido muchas horas esposada a la pared, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, ese lugar era frío, olía mal y se escuchaba como el agua recorría las paredes, era tortuoso pues su sed era casi enloquecedora. Deseaba poder girar su cabeza y lamer el agua que caía, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Su voluntad estaba doblegada, tenía hambre y sueño. Era un momento donde se encontraba tan vulnerable que podría haber dicho que sí a todo en lo que se le inculpara, le habría dicho que sí a todo lo que él le pidiera.

Pero aún podía rogar un poco por la vida de su hermano.

.- Mis padres murieron…no haremos nada…-susurró intentando levantar su rostro, pero no pudo, su cabeza le pesaba desmedidamente, su voz salió de su garganta arrastrando cada letra, gastando una cantidad inadmisible de energía por cada vocal que salía de ella.

Él se encargó de tomar su mentón sin ningún atisbo de delicadeza, se deleitó con el contacto de su piel, que aún tan dañada destilaba suavidad.

La deseaba de una manera inigualable. Rayaba en lo absurdo.

.- Con o sin tus padres conozco tus instintos Higurashi…-le susurró mientras lamía su cuello insistentemente, ansioso de poder absorber en algo ese aroma que le parecía épico en una raza de tan baja clase. Su sabor era tan bueno como su aroma.

La odiaba tanto.

Unos escalofríos la recorrieron por completo, quiso usar sus brazos para alejarlo, pero no pudo, quiso gritar, pero nada salió.

Lo odiaba tanto.

Tener a un youkai tan cerca sobre ella.

Tenerlo a él tan cerca lamiendo su cuello…

_Con la poca consciencia que aún tenía de mí misma…sentí que sus lamidas se detuvieron de golpe, lo miré pensando que la tortura había acabado, pero sus colmillos habían crecido un poco y de un segundo a otro los hundió en mi cuello._

_Jamás olvidaré esos ojos._

_Jamás olvidaré ese dolor._

* * *

Qué tal?, es una historia que embaucará a estos dos en una relación muy extraña en un inicio...será posible un romance?, les dejo un adelanto!

_".- Voy! –dijo cerrando su toalla - Donde diablos te habías metido! –gritó, pensando en ver a su adolescente hermano frente a ella, pero se quedó paralizada al ver unos ojos dorados mirándola indiferente como siempre._

_Guapo. _

_Arrogante._

_Deseable._

_Lo odiaba._

_ .- Desaparecieron tres hanyou esta vez…-le espetó sin importarle la forma en que lo recibía"_

Espero que les haya gustado!, estaré esperando sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a guiar mis pasos...Cuidense!


	2. Mi vida Actual

**Hola Hola!, muchas gracias a todos quienes han leído, seguido y escrito reviews!, los leo y me dan muchas ganas de seguir porque esta historia no está terminada! y lo que uds me vayan diciendo será muy muy importante pata mi! Un saludo especial a Lana's Boo y FabySama! que estoy muy contenta de verte por aquí nuevamente! 3**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, pero sí la historia que ven a continuación**

* * *

**Mi vida Actual**

_Existen ciertas reglas para vivir en este mundo y en esta época, básicas si quieres sobrevivir:_

**Número 1: **Los youkais caminan por un lado de las calles, los humanos por otro, no pueden cruzarse.

**Número 2**: Los humanos no pueden ingresar a ninguna tienda que no tenga el logo para humanos. Solo pueden ingresar a una tienda de demonios si trabajan allí.

**Número 3:** la cruza de razas aún está prohibida. Cualquier mitad bestia será retirado del lado de su madre para ser enviado a una ciudad especial donde solo hay bestias que trabajan. Quien se oponga debe ser asesinado.

**Número 4:**Un youkai puede satisfacer sus placeres con una humana, preocupándose a través de su aroma de que no esté en época de cruza.

_Reglas estúpidas y retrógradas que aún no logramos cambiar, las protestas humanas no han sido tan efectivas contra seres como los demonios, que si no utilizan su fuerza utilizan su belleza para derrotarnos. Infringir una de las reglas que se han instalado hasta ahora para nosotros, los humanos, implica la muerte. _

_Sin embargo, un pequeño cambio es que hoy se castigan algunos vejámenes que cometen los demonios contra nosotros, han creado cárceles especiales, dicen que los carceleros son los demonios más crueles que existen, aquellos que se encuentran sedientos de sangre, sin límites para torturar y castigar. De alguna manera allí tienen poder absoluto. _

_He querido irme de esta ciudad muchas veces, pero él me tiene retenida. _

_Odio este lugar pues aún divide las clases sociales de maneras abrumantes: demonios y humanos vivimos en el mismo lugar, pero completamente separados. Ni que hablar de los mitad bestia, pensar en ellos y en su sufrimiento parte mi alma._

_Soy una persona non grata en mi propia ciudad, todos conocen mi nombre y mi traición, como a ese demonio demente le gusta llamar a la ayuda que entregué a algunos mitad bestia para arrancar de este lugar. _

_Cada vez que salgo a comprar ocurre lo mismo, todos me miran, todos conocen mi rostro y por sobre todo, conocen mi cicatriz. _

**Pese a que cubría su cuello con una bufanda las miradas se centraban rápidamente en ella cada vez que salía del pequeño departamento que le habían otorgado. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada, por eso para no prestarles atención se quedó mirando el nivel de azúcar que tenían dos marcas distintas para elegir la opción más saludable. **

**Podía escuchar sus comentarios, nada sutiles, respecto a su vida y a su familia, le dolían, si supieran todo lo que ella y su hermano habían tenido que soportar no serían tan duros ni críticos con ella. Además, su mayor castigo era el infinito odio que su hermano le pregonaba desde el día que retornó junto a él, tras ese encuentro con el demonio más poderoso de la ciudad. **

_Supongo que nunca podré lograr que dejen de mirarme. En realidad, no puedo pedirles más, después de todo estar marcada por un youkai no significa exactamente que haya algo positivo sino justamente lo contrario._

_Supieran lo que duele no lo mirarían tan en menos! _

_Todos creen que cubro mi mordida sólo porque no quiero que me reconozcan, pero eso es una soberana estupidez, en verdad sólo lo hago porque ver esa cicatriz me recuerda el minuto desagradable en el que ese tipo se subió sobre mí y me enterró sus colmillos sin preguntarme nada._

_Todo lo que pude hacer ese día fue pedir que no marcara a mi hermano, suficiente sería con que lo vincularan conmigo y con mis padres. Siempre creí que no podría vivir en paz al igual que yo, pero se las ha arreglado para ser popular en su escuela a costa de maltratar a cualquier mitad bestia que se le cruce por delante. _

_Me duele el alma ver cómo el también los daña, con mis padres luchamos mucho por sus derechos y es que aún la mezcla de razas se mantiene como un pecado capital, inaceptable, es un tabú del que casi no se permite hablar, pero es un secreto a voces que existen muchas mujeres embarazadas de demonios que no siempre piden su permiso para acostarse con ellas. _

_En el siglo pasado los mitad bestia eran asesinados en conjunto con sus madres al momento de distinguir su aroma cuando estaban embarazadas. Los encargados de ese trabajo eran un grupo de elite de demonios, particularmente la familia Taisho quienes crearon la Brigada Caza Hanyou del cual Inu Taisho era el líder, padre del idiota que hoy es el jefe, ese demonio de ojos dorados y piel nívea, de largos cabellos y belleza sin igual que detesto tanto como su mordida._

_El destino que hoy tienen los hanyou es el exilio, al nacer se los quitan a sus madres sin preguntar y se los llevan de la ciudad supuestamente a un lugar que los mismos demonios crearon para que sólo existieran los de esa raza que nadie quiere, pero nadie ha podido confirmarlo, nadie ha vuelto a decirnos si es verdad._

**.-Hasta que llegas tengo hambre –escuchó de pronto lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre el destino de esos niños y de ese niño en particular al que sus padres habían ayudado a escapar. **

**Ella sólo lo miró y quitó la cinta que siempre llevaba en su cuello para esconder la mordida. Vio cómo su hermano hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia ella y se levantó saliendo de la sala donde ambos se encontraban.**

**Su pequeño departamento estaba muy cerca de la Brigada Caza Hanyou, era estratégico para vigilar a la joven quien suspiró al ver la reacción de su hermano y se dedicó a sus labores diarias como todos los días. **

**No le gustaba ver noticias, pero desde hace unos días mencionaban reiteradamente que un grupo de mitad bestias estaban en la ciudad rescatando otros niños o ayudando a algunos humanos a escapar, la Brigada estaba funcionando a cabalidad para encontrarlos. **

.- Ojalá los asesinen…-escuchó tras de ella y miró a su hermano molesta. Hablaba con tanto desdén, con tanto odio.

.- Souta! No hables así! Ellos son gente que sufren mucho! –le recriminó.

.- No son nada Kagome deja de verlos como gente como nosotros…por su culpa nuestros padres están muertos! –le gritó y salió cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Kagome abrió sus ojos espantada y tomó aire, siempre tenían la misma discusión desde el día que retornó de la Brigada donde la mantuvieron captiva.

Kagome mejor que nadie sabía que ese "accidente" escondía un asesinato, les habían dado muerte para crear pánico en la ciudad porque las protestas para que los derechos de los hanyou fueran respetados estaban creciendo en exceso.

Decidió darse una ducha, necesitaba descansar de todo lo que las noticias estaban hablando y que le habían traído el recuerdo de aquel niño a su cabeza, además necesitaba calmar la ira que su hermano generaba en ella y qué mejor que sentir el agua caliente acariciando su piel con una suavidad que nada ni nadie más podía.

Decidió que comería algo, pero en ese instante tocaron su puerta.

.- Voy! –dijo cerrando su toalla - Donde diablos te habías metido! –gritó, pensando en ver a su adolescente hermano frente a ella, pero se quedó paralizada al ver unos ojos dorados mirándola indiferente como siempre.

Guapo.

Arrogante.

Deseable.

Lo odiaba.

.- Desaparecieron tres hanyou esta vez…-le espetó sin importarle la forma en que lo recibía. La había visto con mucho menos que con una toalla sobre su cuerpo.

.- Yo…no…-tartamudeó, hacía mucho que no se presentaba en su casa, la había descolocado. Sólo pudo sonrojarse al recordar que estaba medio desnuda ahí mirándolo embobada, pero se hizo a un lado por si quería entrar- yo no tengo nada que ver…-logró articular finalmente.

Lo vio ingresar y quedarse quieto por un momento en el living. Pensó si estaría intentando encontrar algún aroma distinto al de ella o al de Souta.

Cerró la puerta y cuando se giró para hablarle lo vio sobre ella, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo impidiéndole el paso y diciéndole con sus ojos que un movimiento extraño sería la muerte. Presionó su toalla, necesitaba que se mantuviera en el lugar correcto.

Lo vio acercarse a su cuello y sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos intentando vencer los escalofríos que la invadían mientras él aspiraba su aroma con total calma, buscando desesperarla, era una de sus tácticas preferidas para sacarles información a las mujeres humanas, específicamente a Kagome, sobre todo porque con ello los ojos chocolate de la joven demostraban un infinito temor.

.- Por qué tan nerviosa…-sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.

Era excitante.

.- Estás…encima…-susurró intentando sacar voz de donde no la tenía. No siempre entraba en pánico cuando estaba frente a él, pero en ocasiones así, no podía evitarlo, ese youkai y su voz la perturbaban.

.- Y qué tiene eso? –inquirió inocente acercándose a su rostro, escuchando como el corazón de la joven se aceleraba más y cómo sus mejillas eran maquilladas por un ardor suave que lo deleitaba.

El aroma de ella se sentía mucho más impregnado por el agua que aún se mantenía sobre su cuerpo, por eso lamerla en ese instante le era tan apasionante.

.- Nada…-respondió ella quitando la mirada de sus ojos. La desesperaban, le traían recuerdos que odiaba. Sintió cómo él lamía su cuello y sus hombros y cómo su cuerpo se desestabilizaba perdiéndose en esa sensación que sobrepasaba su lógica. Él la tomó de la cintura para que no se cayera- de…de verdad no tengo nada que ver…con esos hanyou desaparecidos…

.- Quien sabe Kagome…siempre te ha gustado hacer eso…-sonrió tomando con una de sus manos su rostro enterrando suavemente sus garras en sus mejillas. Se había acabado el youkai amable- no te atrevas…porque sabes muy bien que yo no soy tan condescendiente como mi padre…

.- Tran…quilo…no…está en mis planes…ayudar a un hanyou…-sintió como gruñía - lo prometo…Sesshoumaru…

* * *

Que tal?, será que Sesshoumaru tiene algo más involucrado con Kagome?, adelanto!

_"Debía dormir, o al menos intentarlo, estaba seguro que ese nuevo grupo de mitad bestias sería una molestia durante las próximas semanas si no lograba asesinarlos antes. _

_Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero el sabor de Kagome no se movió de sus labios haciéndolo gruñir. "_


	3. Deseo

_**Hola a todos y todas!, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han suscrito a esta historia y la han dejado como favorita!, me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta la historia!**_

**_También a quienes me dejan review MysticMoon1, FabySama y Fernanda Taisho!, agradezco mucho sus mensajes!_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pero sí la historia que ven a continuación_**

* * *

_**3\. Deseo**_

Daba vueltas por su living como un gato enjaulado, expelía frustración y constantemente llevaba su mano a su cuello odiando esa cicatriz que la traicionaba cada vez que a él se le ocurría lamerla.

_Es un animal! Un completo animal! Bueno técnicamente una parte de él sí es un perro, pero no sabe cuánto lo odio! Sus ojos y su piel tersa por la que todas suspiran yo la detesto!...Mi corazón late rápido más por ira que por…no, miento en eso, en verdad mi corazón late rápido porque él me pone terriblemente nerviosa, mi cuerpo se transforma en algo que no puedo controlar y todo lo que me haga me paraliza._

_Estoy segura de que la marca en mi cuello tiene algo que ver con que tenga tanto control sobre mí. _

_Siempre que lame mi cicatriz es inevitable que todo mi cuerpo tiemble ante el contacto, pierdo la fuerza de mis piernas y el control sobre mi mente, muchas veces he llegado a desearlo…pero rápidamente me obligo a estar consciente de que es Sesshoumaru a quien tengo al frente, el demonio que más detesto en este momento, mi enemigo número uno en la vida, en esta y en todas las que vengan, por cierto. _

_Desde el minuto que me mordió temo que pueda ceder a lo que sea que haga esa mordida en mi cuerpo, temo que un día no se controle y bueno, terminemos en la cama con o sin mi consentimiento, es por eso que, aunque él no lo sepa tomo medidas para el caso, incluso he llegado a pensar que él estaría agradecido de mi gestión. _

_Muchas veces me he cuestionado qué tipo de vida pudo tener él para ser tan cruel, digo…los youkais que están en la calle se ven más amables, tienen sonrisas y sus ojos parecen ser los de cualquiera…sino fuese por sus poderes extravagantes y sus hermosuras sin fin cualquiera podría pasar por un humano, pero él jamás lograría aquello…es que simplemente me es incomprensible tanto odio en un solo demonio._

_Aunque no debería extrañarme, Sesshoumaru desde siempre se ha caracterizado por odiar de sobremanera a humanos y bestias, siempre se ha hecho lo que él dictamina, incluso fue capaz de quitarle el liderazgo a su padre de la Brigada para comandarla él y ejecutar todos los actos horribles que ha realizado desde entonces. _

**Se miró en el espejo que tenía frente a ella y dejó caer su toalla, ver su cuerpo constantemente le recordaba a él, pues en su estancia en la Brigada dejó una serie de pequeñas cicatrices en su abdomen, cada vez que la tomaba para lamer su mordida o solo para decirle cuánto la odiaba. **

**Estuvo a su merced durante días, es por eso que estaba agradecida de haber salido con vida de ese lugar, pudo haber corrido una suerte muy distinta y aún no comprendía por qué él solo había decidido morderla y no asesinarla como era su costumbre. **

**Jamás se había atrevido a preguntar, qué clase de respuesta le daría?**

**Repasó con sus dedos también la cicatriz que quedaba en su cuello. Según las leyes de los demonios morder a una mujer significa que ella es su "esposa", por lo que otros no pueden tocarla ni acercarse, está prohibido, pero para ello la mordida debe encontrarse en el lado derecho de su cuello; el lado izquierdo estaba destinado para las traidoras o progenitoras de niños mitad bestias, la idea era que la sociedad las repudiara y las castigara por ello.**

**Le dieron inmensas ganas de golpear algo, pero no encontró nada a mano. **

.- Maldito animal bruto…-masculló poniéndose un poco de ropa. Quiso dormir un poco, pero los ojos del youkai se le aparecían en cuánto cerraba sus ojos y le hicieron más difícil poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando por fin pudo descansar, su memoria le trajo al presente el recuerdo de un día 16 años atrás.

-Flash Back-

_**.- Por favor!...ayúdame Naomi…-exclamaba llorando una mujer de dulces ojos y negros cabellos. Venía con una capucha y un niño se abrazaba a ella como si hubiese sabido que su vida en ese instante no dependía de él sino de todo lo que pudieran retrasar a la Brigada para que no lo buscaran. **_

_**Si bien el niño parecía humano a primera vista sus ojos dorados y sus orejas de perro lo delataban, en ese lugar sólo una familia tenía los ojos dorados y era precisamente la de un demonio que no debería tener un mitad bestia por hijo. **_

_**.- Tranquila Izayoi, tranquila…no te encontrarán aquí…-había murmurado la dueña de aquella casa que era el único lugar que podía ser seguro en ese momento. No tenían forma de conectarlas porque se habían esforzado en cubrir sus aromas cada vez que se veían previo a ese momento. **_

_**Por su parte, la madre del niño de dorados ojos se había encargado de esparcir su aroma por varios lugares de la ciudad para hacer la caza de su hijo más difícil para los demonios, aunque tenía la sensación de que siempre estaban muy cerca. **_

_**Temía por el padre de ese niño, estaría bien?, lo habrían asesinado?, no quería que su hijo creciera lejos de él, pero no tenía opciones para mantenerlo con vida. **_

_**Lo abrazaba y susurraba palabras dulces que no lograban calmar al niño, podía escuchar con su audición a muchos demonios diciendo su nombre. **_

_**.- Tienen sus sentidos más agudizados que nunca, no sé si mi aroma esparcido por la ciudad logre retener a Sesshoumaru por demasiado tiempo…-murmuró dejando a su hijo en el suelo, al momento que la hija mayor de Naomi se acercaba. Kagome era una tierna niña de la misma edad que su hijo, vio como ella se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza sonriéndole. **_

_**.- Tranquilo Inu…-exclamó la niña- aquí estarás bien -sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, era la única persona aparte de su madre que era tan amable con él. **_

_**Izayoi agradeció ese gesto de amor hacia su hijo, todos hasta ahora lo habían humillado solo por existir. Observó a Naomi suspirar y se giró hacia ella tomando sus manos.**_

_**.- Estoy asustada Naomi…no quiero que asesinen a mi hijo…-susurró mientras comenzaba a llorar. Separarse de la única persona que había amado en su vida estaba siendo muy doloroso, aunque sabía que él iría por ella.**_

_**.- Lo sé Izayoi…-murmuró la otra mujer acariciando su cabeza- tranquila, él tiene que poder hacer algo, es su padre!, tiene que protegerlo! Es quien comanda la Brigada, debe detener la caza..-Izayoi negó.**_

_**.- Tú sabes que él nos ama…ha puesto en riesgo toda su vida por nosotros, pero…-limpió sus mejillas y la miró sonriendo tristemente- también es el padre de Sesshoumaru…no dañará a su propio hijo, no puedo pedirle más de lo que ya ha hecho…lo asesinarían, no podría soportarlo.**_

_**.- Izayoi…-susurró la joven mujer frente a ella- vamos..debes irte en ese caso…ya sabes que esta casa tiene una salida secreta para que tú puedas irte con tu hijo.**_

_**.- Nos volveremos a ver Kagome? -inquirió Inu Yasha sintiendo algo de alivio entre tanto tormento.**_

_**.- Claro que sí Inu!, cuando puedas volver búscame! -sonrió la niña y besó su mejilla. Entonces vio como el niño movía sus orejas, estaban muy cerca.**_

_**.- Mamá…-murmuró mirando a Izayoi quien asintió, cubrió a su hijo con la capa que le había entregado su padre y siguió a Naomi. **_

_**En ese instante se escucharon muchos golpes en las puertas vecinas, serían los siguientes en ser registrados. **_

_**.- Rápido tienen que salir!...-les gritaba la niña. Izayoi y él siguieron al lugar donde la niña les indicó y de una u otra forma, lograron escapar.**_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

**Abrió sus ojos asustada. Otra vez aquel recuerdo venía entre sueños.**

**.- Inu Yasha…-susurró mirando por la ventana, esperando que aún estuviera con vida. Tenía fe en que él volvería algún día y esperaba que fuera a una ciudad y a un país donde todos pudiesen convivir en paz. **

**.**

**.**

**Sesshoumaru tras su visita junto a Kagome decidió retornar a su casa, hacía días que no descansaba bien y lo necesitaba si quería continuar vigilando a esa joven como hasta ahora. Estaba seguro que más temprano que tarde caería en su obsesión por ayudar a los mitad bestia, más aún ahora que ese grupo extraño había llegado a la ciudad. **

**En ese instante, el la atraparía e inventaría una nueva forma para torturarla a su lado, su aroma seguía obsesionándolo por lo que su odio hacia ella se incrementaba. **

**Necesitaba tener más de ella, sentía que los pocos contactos físicos sostenidos hasta ahora eran insuficientes y generalmente fantaseaba con diversos actos poco decorosos a los que podría someterla, aunque debía admitir que preferiría que ella misma fuese quien lo pidiera.**

**.- Lástima que no puedo matarla ni esclavizarla sin excusas - pensaba. Su padre le armaría un escándalo pues aún mantenía cariño por esa familia que habían ayudado a esa humana y a su hijo a escapar. **

**Cuando entró a su cuarto sobre su cama vio a una mujer que dejaba caer un vestido de seda quedando completamente desnuda frente a él, sus ojos rojos como la sangre la identificaban. **

**.- Kagura –murmuró distraído. Era la mujer del alcalde de la ciudad, pero todos sabían, incluso el alcalde, que se acostaba con Sesshoumaru todo el tiempo. Era un secreto a voces que ni el mismo alcalde estaba interesado en desmentir.**

**Nadie podía decirle nada a Sesshoumaru Taisho.**

**.- Tardaste…y tienes el olor horripilante de la humana…-espetó ella deseosa de poder tenerlo bajo su cuerpo o sobre ella, no importaba. **

**Se acercó a él contorneándose sabiendo que lo volvía loco.**

**Sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, ya había tenido que soportar a su esposo durante todo el día y si bien se había acostado con él para callarlo, imaginaba a Sesshoumaru junto a ella para poder tolerarlo.**

**.- Mi esposo me da asco, quítame esa sensación….-murmuró en su oído al tiempo que sus manos hábiles comenzaban a desnudarlo.**

**Sesshoumaru no se inmutó, la verdad no tenía ganas de acostarse con ella, pero la imagen y el sabor de Kagome lo tenían en un éxtasis constante, por lo que aprovecharía la oportunidad igual que siempre, de alguna manera debía calmar sus instintos y si no podía con la humana lo haría con cualquier demonio de su clase. **

**La tomó en sus brazos y la puso contra la pared, sin medir su fuerza ni mediar palabras, solo quería sacarse a Kagome y su maldito sabor de la mente. No dejó ningún lugar sin besar o tocar, Kagura era muy resistente. **

Definitivamente, acostarse con ella era la única forma en que podía quitarse la frustración que sentía contra Kagome al desear poseerla pese a que era una humana.

Tras retozar durante unas horas, Kagura encendió un cigarrillo, lo vio distraído y se preguntó si estaría pensando en esa humana odiosa de nuevo, no entendía que le encontraba, se romperían sus huesos en un instante de solo usarla.

**.- Mañana no podré venir –le dijo finalmente expeliendo el humo de su cigarrillo, al parecer Sesshoumaru no estaba interesado en volver a encamarse con ella por esa noche, por lo que comenzó a vestirse sin que él le dirigiera una sola palabra. **

**Estaba muy ajeno a su presencia y eso la incomodaba, muchos le rogaban que se acostara con ellos mientras que ese demonio la usaba. Pero no podía quejarse, era el único que sabía cómo hacerla sentir verdadero placer. **

**Lo besó y murmuró algunas palabras que él no pudo escuchar.**

**Sus ojos estaban prendados del techo imaginando una serie de escenarios posibles con esa humana que lo trastornaba desde que pudo olerla y saborearla al estar prisionera en la Brigada. **

**Debía dormir, o al menos intentarlo, estaba seguro que ese nuevo grupo de mitad bestias sería una molestia durante las próximas semanas si no lograba asesinarlos antes. **

**Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero el sabor de Kagome no se movió de sus labios haciéndolo gruñir.**

* * *

Que tal?, un adelanto del próx cap!

_"- Kagome…-sonrió él, entonces ella dio un pequeño brinco como recordando de golpe algo importante. Esa misma forma de decir su nombre…_

_.- Inu Yasha?! –inquirió extasiada. _

_A pesar de toda la situación que rodeaba sus vidas se alegraba mucho de verla, de saber que estaba bien. La abrazó sin preguntar y se hizo un niño de nuevo, su piel era tal como la recordaba, tersa y exquisitamente suave… su aroma se mantenía intacto…esa esencia de chocolate que le recordaba sus ojos deseables_."

Apareció Inu!, el más buscado por Sesshoumaru, qué le pasará a Kagome cuando se entere que estuvo con él?...

Nos vemos en un próx cap!


	4. Inu Yasha

_Hola a todos y todas!, nuevamente eternamente agradecida de todo el apoyo que me dan suscribiéndose a mi historia! así como también quienes dejan reviews los cuáles leo todo el tiempo! 3_

Les cuento que ahora mi historia está en Wattpad, con canciones específicas para cada capítulo para disfrutarlo mejor!, por lo que si quieren leerla desde ahí también agradeceré su apoyo!

story/202744756-sociedad-dividida

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen pero sí la historia!

_4.__**\- Inu Yasha?**_

_El fantasma de Sesshoumaru Taisho me persigue…junto con el de Inu Yasha y su desconocido paradero._

_En muchas ocasiones algunos hanyou han venido a pedirme ayuda, o me han detenido en la calle para preguntarme qué hacer o dónde ir y cada vez que he respondido una de sus preguntas o he intentado darles alguna solución Sesshoumaru aparece y mis noches son tortuosas. No me deja en paz hasta que le digo cómo eran los chicos que había visto y en ese instante se larga, los apresa o la Brigada los asesina._

_Yo me quedo con el corazón en la mano, con la angustia latente y desesperada por no poder hacer otra cosa que hablar. Me aterroriza ese hombre y sus artimañas para sacar información. Simplemente me supera._

_Odio que otros mueran porque no soy capaz de oponerme a él._

_.- Déjate de ayudar a esas bestias! –me gritó un día Souta cuando vio a uno de esos chicos en la puerta de nuestro departamento. Estaba furioso, se le salía la ira por los ojos. Se le notaba a leguas que si hubiese podido quizá y me hubiese asesinado ahí mismo._

_.- No puedo Souta, él tiene un hijo por quien vivir –le susurré mientras anotaba unas cosas rápido para que no se me olvidara su nombre._

_Ese mismo día ese papel desapareció y el youkai de mis pesadillas arribó en mi casa sin aviso. Un solo golpe contra la pared y un par de besos en mi cuello me bastó para que le dijera que había intentado ayudarlo._

_Desde ese día no puedo confiar en mi hermano tampoco. Tengo miedo de que él ayude a los demonios por su odio hacia mí y hacia las bestias como él también los llama. _

_Es horrible vivir con el pánico de que en cualquier momento la persona que tú más amas te puede delatar por una causa que para ti es absolutamente justa. Eso más que los comentarios de la gente me parten el alma día a día y no sé cómo luchar contra aquello._

_.- Un día vas a morir por culpa de esas bestias y yo no voy a ayudarte…-me dijo Souta esta mañana, sólo porque me vio llorando por una familia desaparecida._

_Luego se largó y no lo he vuelto a ver. Ya son las 11 de la noche._

_._

_._

**.- Maldito…-murmuró mirando la televisión. Golpeó la mesa asustando a aquellos que estaban desprevenidos- qué se propone!**

**Gritó con ira en su voz, estaba absolutamente decidido a asesinar al jefe de la Brigada Caza Hanyou le costara lo que le costara, pero ver cómo se aprovechaba del pánico en el que tenía a la gente para asesinar humanos y hanyous inocentes sin que él pudiera impedirlo le daba coraje.**

**Todos a su alrededor lo miraban sin decir una palabra. El joven frente a ellos tenía más razones que ninguno para odiar actual jefe de la Brigada y a su padre, el que compartían por destino. **

**No podían culparlo por su mal carácter cuando se les adelantaban y asesinaban a aquellos que ellos trataban de salvar**.

**.- Que le tengamos miedo…-exclamó otro chico a su lado de ojos color café y orejas puntiagudas, único detalle que lo caracterizaba como medio humano y medio bestia- eso es lo que busca como siempre…**

**.- Está dañando a mucha gente sólo para encontrarnos…-volvió a decir él molesto. Todos lo miraron y suspiraron, era normal.**

**Lo inquietaba, es que no quería que corrieran la misma suerte que él si podía evitarlo. Se había pasado su vida entre refugios, escapando de las narices inquisidoras de los youkais. Estaba harto, por esos viajes inútiles su madre había muerto y eso jamás se lo perdonaría a su padre.**

**.- Tranquilízate Inu Yasha –exclamó finalmente un chico que siempre lo había acompañado- destruyendo este lugar no ganaremos nada…necesitamos cambiar de escondite o a esta familia también la meteremos en problemas….los perros ya deben andar muy cerca…-espetó.**

**.- Yo sé a quién podemos pedirle ayuda…-murmuró recordando uno de los únicos momentos felices de su niñez- esa chica…**

**El único recuerdo feliz que tenía de alguien que no fuese su madre era esa niña de ojos chocolate inmensamente amables que había sido la encargada de sacarlos de su casa, su recuerdo se cortaba cuando escuchaba los golpes de los youkais en su puerta y él salía corriendo.**

**Años más tardes reconoció sus ojos en aquellos carteles que la marcaban como subersiva. Le dolió en el alma saber que por su culpa ahora ella y su familia estaban siendo tratados tan injustamente.**

**El solo recordar su rostro…esos ojos chocolate, algo dentro de él había despertado. Quería volver a verla, se moría por saber de ella. **

**.- La familia Higurashi?, estás loco?...sus padres están muertos y tu hermano sigue nuestras huellas como el perro que es…-ese comentario sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos al hanyou y vieron como Inu Yasha lanzaba una de las sillas contra la pared y aunque todos tuvieron temor, él ni siquiera se inmutó-**

**.- Sabes que odio que digas que ese tipo es mi hermano Hakaku! No lo es! –le gritó, pero no causó ningún efecto. Todos sabían que por tristes coincidencias de la vida su padre era el jefe de la brigada que los perseguía.**

**.- Pues tendrás que asumirlo algún día porque es la verdad…por eso tenemos que tener tanto cuidado, porque tu hermano nos va a cazar como a las moscas! –le gritó de vuelta. El resto como siempre tuvo que intervenir para que no generara una pelea a mayores.**

**.- Chicos! Esto no es lo que necesitamos!, tenemos que estar unidos si queremos salvar a esos niños de un destino como el de nuestros padres!...-exclamó preocupado uno de los integrantes, el resto, sólo intentaba que Inu Yasha no se saliera de control.**

**.- Lo sé…lo sé…-se soltó bruscamente- iremos el día en que me transformo en humano...**

**.- Mañana?...tan pronto? –exclamó Hakaku, siempre tomaba decisiones apuradas que los metían en más líos de los que se podían salvar.**

**.- Si…mañana…-sentenció y nadie más quiso objetar algo, todos estaban muy cansados, habían intentado salvar a algunos mitad bestias y a una familia humana que los había ayudado, pero los cazadores se les habían adelantado con demasiada rapidez, para cuando se acercaron, sólo lograron ver cómo los asesinaban.**

**Es por eso que debían ser tan cautelosos a la hora de buscar ayuda, ya tenían sus técnicas para despistar su aroma, pero Sesshoumaru era el mejor cazador. **

**.**

**.**

**Kagome abrió sus ojos de golpe, de nuevo una pesadilla…si no era la muerte de sus padres la que revivía hasta el día de hoy, era la imagen de Sesshoumaru asesinando a su hermano frente a ella…en ambos casos despertaba llorando y con una fuerte angustia en su pecho que no lograba calmar hasra que veía a Souta dormir en su cuarto. **

**Cubría su boca para que su hermano no la escuchara, debía ahogar su propio dolor, tenía que ser fuerte, sobretodo frente a Souta, ella debía pelear contra todos los que quisieran dañarlo, además, sino era fuerte, no podría sobrevivir en el mundo que la esperaba después de haber dejado escapar a Inu Yasha. Su madre había sido clara, estaba haciendo lo posible por cumplirle su promesa. **

**Tomó su cabeza e intentó controlar su propia respiración, sus pesadillas estaban acrecentándose con el paso de los días y eso no le gustaba. Temía que algo malo pudiese comenzar a ocurrir y no quería a Souta con ella en ese caso. **

.- Por qué estás despierta…-había escuchado decir de pronto en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se giró asustada y se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba sentado en su cama. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón latió rápido de felicidad, no era costumbre ver a Souta junto a ella en la misma cama como cuando era un niño.

Ella le sonrió, y a pesar de que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermano estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

.- Perdona, te desperté?...-inquirió ella enterneciendo su mirada. Souta hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba estar junto a su hermana.

.- No…ya me había despertado, pero te escuché hablar…-murmuró sin mirarla.

.- De seguro decía alguna estupidez…-rió ella, ya no le extrañaba que su hermano no le sonriera como cuando era niño, había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

.- Hablabas de mamá…- susurró y Kagome sintió un vacío en su pecho, ella también la extrañaba montones.

.- Ven aquí…-murmuró ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. Souta sin decir más se metió bajo las sábanas y apoyó la cabeza en su almohada.

Pese a que la había dejado con sus brazos extendidos, la mirada de Kagome se llenó de ternura y tristeza, nunca había logrado mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su madre sobre cuidarlo y no dejar que sufriera.

Se le había hecho todo muy difícil y por el contrario de lo que ella pensaba Souta sólo se alejaba más de ella con cada cosa que hacía. Cocinar algo para ambos, su plato favorito o poner los programas que a él en antaño tanto le gustaban no surtía ningún efecto en él.

Siempre terminaba saliendo molesto de la casa y la dejaba en ascuas todo el tiempo que a él le acomodara.

Kagome acarició la cabeza de Souta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se dejó acariciar. Escuchó cómo las lágrimas de su hermana caían a la cama haciendo un pequeño sonido molesto, pero no se movió de su lugar. Sintió cómo ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y revivió la calidez de antaño, cuando él era un niño y la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Ahora la odiaba, era cierto, pero algunas noches se sentía muy solo y necesitaba sus brazos rodeándolo. Recordó que cuando era más niño Kagome le contaba historias cuando él tenía pesadillas acerca de un superhéroe, él era el superhéroe y siempre era capaz de superar todos los problemas, se sentía muy poderoso y sonreía, lograba conciliar el sueño.

Ahora también era así, poderoso, capaz de todo: incluso de traicionarla.

Kagome ajena a esos pensamientos siguió acariciando su cabeza y le susurró que se quedara tranquilo, que a él jamás le pasaría nada, que todo estaría bien.

Él lo sabía, Sesshoumaru le prometió que todo estaría bien a cambio de información. Un juego sucio, pero justo, de esa manera él no tendría que sentir el repudio social, él estaba del lado de los demonios.

_Para cuando desperté mi hermano ya no estaba entre mis brazos como recordaba en la última imagen consciente que tenía, disfruté su compañía como hacía mucho no disfrutaba de algo. Mi corazón estaba tranquilo porque lo tenía a mi lado para protegerlo y aunque fuese por unos instantes podía cumplirle la promesa a mi madre._

_Pero nuevamente se había ido. Muchas veces he pensado en seguirlo, me desespera no saber qué hace o con quién se junta, él es demasiado ingenuo y cree que todos pueden actuar de igual forma con él. Aún cree que los tratos se cumplen. _

_Usé todas mis técnicas para controlar mi ira contra el mundo, pero por primera vez ninguna resultó. Me sentía desplazada, irritada y triste…y lo peor de todo es que no contaba con nadie para decírselo._

_De pronto comenzaron a tocar la puerta repetidas veces, sólo andaba con mi pijama, pero no esperaba a nadie y si era Sesshoumaru no sería la gran cosa verme así, siempre me decía que mi cuerpo era horrible y que no me desearía ni en sueños, no sabía si darle un golpe o agradecerle cada vez que me decía eso._

**.- Vpo..y! –gritó intentando hablar con una tostada en la boca- estoy cansada por qué mejor no…-lo quedó mirando y vio unos ojos negros, intensos al igual que su cabello que se mantenía más bien corto. Sus facciones eran hermosas ante sus ojos y su voz se olvidó de hablar y la dejó en un silencio incómodo para ambos. No estaba segura de quién era, sólo tenía la intuición de que lo había visto en otra parte…su sonrisa tan amable la descolocó.**

**\- Kagome…-sonrió él, entonces ella dio un pequeño brinco como recordando de golpe algo importante. Esa misma forma de decir su nombre…**

**.- Inu Yasha?! –inquirió extasiada. **

**A pesar de toda la situación que rodeaba sus vidas se alegraba mucho de verla, de saber que estaba bien. La abrazó sin preguntar y se hizo un niño de nuevo, su piel era tal como la recordaba, tersa y exquisitamente suave… su aroma se mantenía intacto…esa esencia de chocolate que le recordaba sus ojos deseables.**

**El cabello de Kagome caía sobre sus hombros desordenado, su aspecto lo recordaba de la misma forma. No había cambiado en nada, no tenía ninguna diferencia a la mujer de la fotografía que él había visto.**

**En algunos momentos pensó que la habían encontrado y que la habían asesinado o que la habían marcado profundamente dejándole alguna cicatriz, pero no se veía nada. **

**Ella intentó observarlo lo que más pudo para asegurarse que fuese él, su Inu Yasha, el niño que quería volver a ver a raíz de todo lo que ocurría, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y que esos ojos adorables no habían desaparecido. Ninguna de sus imaginaciones fue tan bella como lo tenía en frente, tocó sus mejillas e intentó recordar la última imagen que tenía de él.**

**Recorrió todo su rostro, sus labios, sus mejillas, su cabello…pero no comprendía por qué sus ojos dorados habían desaparecido. Quizá para esconderse había adoptado este nuevo estilo que ella amó inmediatamente.**

**Su corazón se revolcaba de felicidad y por momentos creyó que se le iba a salir. No podía controlarlo.**

.- Inu Yasha…-había logrado decir finalmente. Pero logró salir rápidamente de su encantamiento cuando se dio cuenta de quién era exactamente aquel sujeto parado en su puerta como si fuera una visita más en aquel hogar.

Cerró la puerta y lo condujo hacia el living, cerró sus cortinas y su corazón se agitó. Pensó en Sesshoumaru entrando en aquel momento, en lo horrible que sería, pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz.

.- Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte…-murmuró ella tomando las manos del joven que la miraba con infinita ternura.

.- Yo también…pero ahora sé que fue la mejor decisión haber venido aquí…-murmuró tomando su rostro, necesitaba observar bien si la mujer que veía, de curvas suaves y agraciadas era la misma niña medio torpe que él tenía en su memoria desde ese día.

.- Por qué viniste, qué pasó, donde estuviste todo este tiempo, dónde está Izayoi-san…-quería hacer tantas preguntas, sentía que el aire se le acabaría antes de poder terminar con todas ellas, requería de respuestas para saber qué era lo que pasaba con ellos una vez que salían del país.

.- Nos fuimos escapando de ciudad en ciudad hasta que otro país nos acogió, pero mi madre murió antes de poder volver…todos los viajes y la presión de escapar de mi padre la pusieron muy mal…-explicó el joven de negros ojos intentando no demostrar que le importaba, se había vuelto el líder del grupo que salvaba niños como él.

.- Lo siento mucho…

.- No sientas tanto, tú también perdiste a tus padres por mí…

.- No te equivoques…eso no es algo que yo me cuestione –explicitó. Tomó las manos de aquel joven y sonrió, era un humano igual que ella en ese minuto.- pero por qué volviste…qué haces aquí…por qué estás así qué pasó con tus ojos?

El sonrió. Ella seguía igual de buena para hacer preguntas que antes.

.- Desde el día que tú me ayudaste a salir de esta ciudad, me prometí que sacaría a todos los niños que pudiera y los llevaría a nuestra ciudad, lejos de aquí, a una vida mejor…Mis ojos y mi cabello están así porque esta noche me convierto en humano.

.- Entonces tú eres…el líder de ese grupo de hanyou que están buscando tan desesperadamente? –inquirió nerviosa, si era así se estaba metiendo en un lío gigante al tenerlo allí.

.- Sí, mi hermanastro me persigue, pero no te preocupes, él no tiene por qué venir aquí…

.- Sesshoumaru…-entonces su rostro palideció, fue tanta su emoción de tenerlo con ella nuevamente en un inicio que se había olvidado de la relación que existía entre él, el jefe de la brigada de cazadores y el hijo mayor de éste. Sessohumaru era su hermanastro- no Inu Yasha lo siento pero si necesitas ayuda no puedes contar conmigo…

Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a temblar, su aroma quedaría en ese lugar y tenía que inventar cómo sacarlo para que ese demonio no la descubriera.

.- No tranquila Kagome, prometo no meterte en líos, la policía está buscándome en un barrio que está muy lejos de aquí…

.- No Inu Yasha…no entiendes…-murmuró calma, sonrió un poco y por minutos pensó que sería mejor que su Inu Yasha no supiera nada de cómo era su vida en aquel lugar- él me persigue también…-vio en su rostro confusión- desde el día que mis padres murieron, Sesshoumaru se ha encargado de hacerme la vida imposible, está obsesionado con encontrar algo con lo que pueda acusarme para llevarme con él…sólo quiere vengarse porque te dejé libre….

Inu Yasha no podía dar crédito a lo que ella le decía, su hermanastro era uno de los seres más crueles que él conocía y saber que estaba tras ella lo hacía sentirse culpable.

Vio cómo la joven retiraba una cinta de su cuello y entonces aparecía la cicatriz de una mordida. El hanyou no podía creerlo, posó sus dedos sobre la cicatriz y la delineó suavemente como para comprender que efectivamente era real.

.- Tu hermano me mordió para que todo el mundo supiera que soy una subersiva…-explicó ella calmada- me tiene bajo su mirada todo el tiempo…

.- Maldito Sesshoumaru…-musitó molesto. Lo odiaba desde el minuto que supo que existía y ahora tenía una razón más para detestarlo.

.- Te conseguiré algo, lo prometo, pero no puedes quedarte aquí…se aparece cuando menos te lo esperas y no quiero que te encuentre…yo amo lo que haces…no quiero perjudicarte…

Él la comprendió, su única salvación estaba siendo perseguida también y no podía darse el lujo de ponerla en peligro sólo porque no sabía bien donde correr. Quizá sería bueno que se retiraran a su ciudad por unos meses, hasta que todo hubiese vuelto más menos a la calma y luego volver, pero sentía que ya no podía irse, que no podía separarse de ella nunca más, 16 años había sido suficiente.

Le prometió volver en cuanto pudiera, quería volver a sentir su aroma, su amabilidad y necesitaba de esos ojos chocolate mirándolo con la misma ternura que lo hizo cuando lo sacó de aquella casa cuando era un niño: cuando besó su mejilla y le exigió que volviera por ella. Al menos había podido cumplir la promesa de volver a verla.

Salió de allí inquieto, no le gustaba la idea que aquel sujeto estuviese tras la chica que lo había ayudado tanto, así que cuando se juntó con todos tuvo que decirles que su plan había fallado, no tendrían un nuevo hogar por ahora y la calle era demasiado peligrosa.

Dentro del éxtasis que a ambos los embargaba, ninguno vio a un adolescente que los miraba desde la escalera presionando sus manos, con un odio infinito.

.- Sesshoumaru? -murmuró llamando por su celular- mi hermana acaba de recibir un amigo en casa…volveré en dos horas.


	5. Problemas

Hola a todas y a todos!, hoy habrá subida especial de 3 capítulos en vez de uno! sí tal como lo leen!, esto porque mi historia está actualmente en wattpad y quisiera celebrarlo con ustedes!, por lo que les pido me apoyen en esta nueva cruzada!

Disclaimer: Los personales le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y su anime Inu Yasha, pero la historia cuenta con mis derechos de autoría.

Disfruten!

* * *

**5\. Problemas **

_Estaba extasiada, no podía creer que Inu Yasha hubiese vuelto así nada más!...mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza y me sentía como una niña enamorada a los 15 años. _

_Abracé mi almohada y agradecí poder tener un minuto de felicidad tan latente en mi vida que había estado muy agitada este último tiempo. Aunque mi éxtasis se salía por mis poros estaba nerviosa por él…si me había venido a pedir ayuda era porque no tenían donde quedarse o porque les faltaba refugio para algo en especial, pero no podía permitirle quedarse aquí aunque si hubiese sido por mí le hubiese entregado toda mi casa a su disposición._

_Pero tengo que cuidar a Souta, no puedo seguirlo exponiendo a que un día Sesshoumaru venga y lo asesine por querer molestarme y sacarme información._

_No podía hacer más por él._

_Mi hermano se apareció a los minutos que Inu Yasha había estado junto a mí, me miraba receloso mientras hacía un bolso. _

_.- Souta, hazme el favor de no desaparecerte así quieres? –le pedí, pero ni siquiera me miró.- dónde vas?_

**.- No te preocupes no van a matarme mientras tú no hagas nada imprudente –comentó despreocupado, puso su mochila al hombro y la miró molesto. Sabía que Sesshoumaru llegaría pronto, debía salir de ese lugar tal como le había prometido. **

**.- Souta…qué quieres decir –murmuró para ella misma con el miedo latente de que tras sus severas respuestas su hermano sí estuviera dispuesto a traicionarla.**

-Flash Back-

**Hacía dos meses que sus padres habían muerto y él sentía un vacío en su pecho que sobrepasaba cualquier dolor que pudo haber sentido alguna vez, no estaba seguro de poder superarlo, sus padres eran todo para él y que hubiesen desaparecido de un segundo a otro de su vida lo afectaba en demasía.**

**Sentía que la vida se había ensañado con él pues al otro día su hermana también había desaparecido y un par de demonios lo dejaron en el departamento en donde se encontraba encerrado, con comida suficiente para un mes. **

**Hace una semana que no la veía y temía que lo hubiera abandonado, su hermana sería capaz de hacer algo así con él? Tenía miedo, lloraba constantemente y necesitaba los brazos de Kagome rodeándolo. **

**Tras una semana allí, solo, su hermana apareció en la puerta de su nuevo hogar, sonriente como siempre, con muchas bolsas. Lo llenó de besos y abrazos repitiéndole que estaría bien y que nunca más lo dejaría solo.**

**Traía algunas banditas en su rostro dejando ver algunas heridas. **

**Cuando cayó la noche vio a su hermana dormida y se quedó observándola durante horas hasta que unas manos cubrieron su boca y lo sacaron de ese lugar de forma brusca. A pesar de que se movía insistentemente para soltarse no era capaz, lo que lo sostenía era mucho más fuerte que él.**

**Quería gritar y decirle a Kagome que lo ayudara, pero unos ojos dorados lo congelaron, el conocía esos ojos, los había visto en las noticias.**

**Sintió cómo lo ponía sin ningún cuidado contra la pared y cubrían su boca. **

**.- Si gritas te mato –fue su saludo. Souta sólo asintió y lo quedó mirando sin hacer ninguna señal de querer moverse-**

**.- P..por..qué…-balbuceó, pero en verdad no pudo decir nada coherente. Su miedo era superior a él. Estaba seguro que lo asesinarían.**

**.- Escúchame…vengo a proponerte un trato…-murmuró el youkai mirando la pequeña habitación humana con desprecio.**

**.- Un…trato? –inquirió el dudoso, qué podía querer con un youkai?, él los odiaba estaba seguro que habían asesinado a sus padres.**

**.- Sí…-dijo mirándolo- tu hermana volverá a ayudar a los mitad bestia…si tú me das la información cada vez que ella lo haga yo cuidaré de ti y te mantendré con vida…-espetó.**

**.- Mi hermana no haría eso –murmuró molesto, pero vio al demonio reír. El sonido de aquella risa lo paralizó por completo, su cuerpo no le respondía y aunque su mente le pedía que le avisara a Kagome no pudo generar ni un solo sonido.**

**.- Avísame si aceptarás mi trato...-finalizó y salió del lugar.**

**Un mes después un joven entró a su departamento solicitando la ayuda de Kagome. Ella creyó que él aún dormía, pero Souta escuchó todo y sintió tanto coraje contra ella que no pensó más de dos segundos en qué hacer.**

**Su hermana lo había traicionado, a él y a la memoria de sus padres. **

**Se vistió y salió sin avisarle. Rápidamente fue a la Brigada y el mismo youkai que lo había visitado lo recibió.**

**.- Acepto –espetó el niño de golpe- mi hermana acaba de dejar entrar una bestia a nuestra casa. **

-Fin Flash Back-

Souta recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. El día que había decidido traicionar a su hermana para hacerla pagar el hecho de que sus padres hubieran muerto injustamente y de que a él también lo señalaran como un traidor.

Si bien él no tenía la marca de los traidores, todo el mundo tenía claro que su hermana era Kagome Higurashi, aquella que había ayudado no solo a uno si no a muchos hanyou a escapar, solos o con sus madres, de las garras de Sesshoumaru y su patrulla.

No entendía esa obsesión de Kagome, por algunos momentos también pensaba que ella merecía morir….si eso le asegurara que sus padres volverían él la hubiera entregado sin pensarlo.

Los extrañaba tanto que su alma le dolía.

Ese trato con Sesshoumaru había salvado su vida en incontables ocasiones cuando algunos youkai quisieron aprovecharse de él como humano traidor. Sin embargo, él sabía que si escondía un solo detalle Sesshoumaru Taisho lo asesinaría a él sin cuestionamientos. Tenía claro cómo utilizaba a su hermana y no quería que hiciera algo similar con él.

Preferible estar con el enemigo que contra él, más aún ese enemigo era el youkai más cruel que existía en ese país.

.- Todo esto lo hago por ustedes….-murmuró tomando en sus manos una foto en la que salía con sus padres- ustedes a Kagome no le importan…si los quisiera aunque fuera un poco…-presionó la imagen entre sus manos- jamás dejaría entrar otros hanyou aquí…a casa…

Dejó rápidamente la foto sobre el escritorio en cuanto notó que por sus mejillas comenzaban a caer lágrimas de frustración y rabia, su pecho se sentía presionado de tanta ira contra su hermana, le costaba respirar.

_Cuando vi salir a Souta intenté seguirlo, pero fue imposible, ha conseguido grandes habilidades en escabullirse entre la gente y debido a que todos me miran, prefiero volver, me siento un poco intimidada, tengo la sensación de que todos saben que dejé entrar a Inu Yasha a casa y que ya avisaron a Sesshoumaru de su presencia en la ciudad._

_De sólo pensar lo que ese demonio le haría a Inu me quita el aliento. Después de todo lleva buscando asesinarlo desde que supo de su existencia. _

_Espero que Inu Yasha me haya entendido del peligro que significa que se me acerque. Me encantaría_ _ayudarlo porque desde muy pequeña siento un inmenso cariño por él, pero no puedo si no quiero exponer a Souta a más peligro del que ya lo he expuesto por tantos años._

_Pensaba en tantas cosas al volver a entrar a mi casa que no me percaté de nada extraño, pero al cerrar la puerta y voltearme lo vi, ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá con su porte de siempre, elegante, sensual, abominablemente perturbador. Lo odiara cuando lo odiara no podía negar que era uno de los monstruos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida y lamentablemente el que me quitaba la respiración más por miedo que por deseo._

_Sentí terror de verlo allí, aunque las luces estaban apagadas, con la poca luz que ingresaba al living, sus ojos dorados resplandecían con tanta excitación que pensé que sería el momento de mi muerte. Probablemente ya sabía que Inu Yasha había ido, solo me quedaba esperar._

Lentamente Sesshoumaru se levantó y luego de mirarla observó detenidamente el lugar. Ya se había cerciorado de analizar cada rincón de ese departamento y en el único lugar que se sentía un olor diferente era en el living. Astuta Kagome, no había dejado ingresar demasiado al sujeto a ese lugar.

.- Hola humana…-la saludó generándole un escalofrío- tuviste visitas hoy? –inquirió.

.- Si…-respondió rápidamente- un amigo…-vio que hacía una mueca irónica y lo detestó- sí, un amigo aunque tú no lo creas…-exclamó y colgó su chaqueta.

Al darse vuelta vio que Sesshoumaru estaba sobre ella y su respiración se detuvo de golpe. Cómo podía moverse tan rápido!

.- Y qué amigo… tienes tú….-susurró pasando uno de sus dedos por sobre sus labios. Tenía muchas ganas de morderlos.

.- U..Un…amigo…de ….bueno…-balbuceó. La piel de Sesshoumaru era extremadamente suave y olía muy bien.

Pero qué estaba pensando!

.- Ohh…-espetó casi como un gruñido devolviéndole la respiración a Kagome. Le encantaba verla tan agitada.

Con su mano libre quitó su cabello de su cuello, quería cerciorarse que su marca aún continuaba allí, verla marcada aunque fuese como una traidora lo hacía sentir como el demonio más poderoso y afortunado.

.- Se…sshoumaru no…hice nada….-murmuró poniendo sus manos en su pecho para intentar alejarlo, pero como siempre sólo logró que se le acercara más.

Su nariz se hundió en su cuello, no sólo quería sentir algún aroma diferente, sino también el aroma de ella que tanto le gustaba. Esa mezcla a chocolate y a sudor cuando se encontraba tan asustada.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta su cintura y Kagome sintió como suavemente sus garras estaban en contacto con su piel indicándole que no se moviera. Era su clásico truco para que ella se dejara "revisar" como él tanto decía. Pero esta vez había algo diferente…Sesshoumaru no estaba revisándola.

.- Qué…haces…-preguntó cuando sintió que ya no daba más de los nervios. Estaba sintiendo mucho calor y no quería asumir que se veía profundamente excitante en la oscuridad.

Sintió que se volvería loca si no la dejaba. Lo odiaba por ser tan sensual cuando se le daba la gana.

.- Revisándote…-espetó y la miró directamente a sus ojos. Esos ojos chocolate que siempre para él tenían tanto miedo y odio que mostrar, la única humana que a pesar de todo lo que la había torturado seguía mirándolo de forma desafiante a momentos.

Se preguntaba si en la cama también sería así.

Desafiante.

Presionó sus garras levemente en su cintura, la odiaba tanto por tenerlo así, desesperado por sus labios y por su cuerpo. Odiaba pensar que este nuevo amigo podía tener algo con ella.

Se estaría acostando con él?...no, sentiría el aroma de él sobre su cuerpo…

Así que lamió su marca y sintió cómo Kagome se estremecía.

.- Por qué no me dices el nombre de este amigo….

.- Ren…-dijo rápidamente. No había una explicación lógica, pero cada vez que su lengua pasaba sobre su marca ella sentía tanto deseo por él, unas corrientes eléctricas la recorrían de pies a cabeza y no hubiera dudado ni un solo momento en saltar sobre él y besarlo.

Se estaba volviendo loca, fue la única conclusión, él era el ser más despreciable que conocía, no podía desearlo de esa manera!

.- Creo que buscaré a Ren….para hablar un momento con él….-murmuró sobre sus labios. Estaba seguro que mentía, algo no le gustaba en el aroma que sentía en ese lugar y no podía distinguir bien qué era. En parte porque la mitad de su cerebro quería seguir conociendo el cuerpo de esa maldita humana que lo hizo desearla desde el momento que la vio atada a esa pared.

Recordarla en ese día que la tuvo sólo para él lo llevaba a querer llevar su revisión mucho más en profundidad, pero debía mantener la cordura, él era un gran demonio, jamás se había dejado llevar por sus instintos.

Aunque…siempre hay una primera vez.

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios…tan cerca que no supo quién había iniciado el beso. Kagome presionaba su ropa y él su cuerpo, sentían que no tenían límites y que nunca alcanzarían a besarse lo suficiente, no importaba si no tenían oxígeno, de pronto, eran una necesidad.

Sesshoumaru puso a Kagome contra la pared y continuó besándola, impregnando su olor en sus memorias, generando un mapa mental acerca de su cuerpo, de sus curvas y de las texturas de su piel. Cruzó la barrera que tanto se preocupaba de imponer y su consciencia ya no era absoluta. Debía probarla, todo valía la pena por ese instante que estaba viviendo, incluso matarla.

Con sus manos tomó las piernas de Kagome quien por instinto rodeó su cintura, no estaba clara de qué ocurría, pero tenía mucho calor, podía sentir la pared más fría en contraste consigo misma. Abrió su boca para dejar que el demonio profundizara el beso, sus lenguas se buscaban con ahínco, deseosas de continuar conociéndose, Sesshoumaru mordió el labio inferior de la joven haciendo que ésta liberara un gemido no esperado, en ese momento no logró comprenderlo, pero escucharla gemir había sido uno de los sonidos más excitantes de su vida, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se calentara en exceso.

Necesitaba a esa humana.

En un solo movimiento la dejó sobre la mesa y sacó con su brazo todo lo que allí se encontraba, escucharon como todo se rompía, pero nada importaba más que ellos. Comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, Kagome sentía una gran diferencia en sus movimientos tras su gemido, si bien era fuerte, no estaba haciéndole daño, se avergonzó a si misma por estar tan excitada, su mente decía que tenía que detenerlo, pero su cuerpo no la escuchaba, menos cuando Sesshoumaru separó sus piernas para acomodarse sobre ella pudiendo sentir a través de su ropa cómo algo crecía en él.

.- Sesshoumaru…-murmuró mientras él besaba su pecho, que lo nombrara entre gemidos lo extasiaba, no entendía qué le ocurría porque jamás había estado tan desesperado por probar el cuerpo de una mujer de esa manera. Rasgó su blusa y pudo ver la piel nívea que Kagome mantenía, usaba un sostén de media copa que le entregaba una vista de lo más sugestiva en ese momento.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaban, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados, podría haberse vuelto loco en ese momento.

Se acercó a su pecho nuevamente para continuar con su tarea, pero un aroma rápidamente volvió sus sentidos a la realidad. Ese aroma, él lo conocía…lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Era Inu Yasha.

Comenzó a gruñir deteniéndose en seco, Kagome pudo sentir el cambio en el demonio quien presionó sus muñecas haciéndola sentarse de manera brusca, la joven rápidamente volvió en sus cinco sentidos comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido segundos atrás, cubrió su boca y tuvo millones de ideas de lo que Sesshoumaru le haría.

.- Lo siento! No debí besarte! Lo siento! –le repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de mirarlo, sabía que alejar su vista de él podría significar una muerte segura en ese minuto. Se odiaba a sí misma, había caído en sus redes como todas!

.- Me mentiste! –le gritó tan molesto que la hizo saltar.

.- Q..qué…-tartamudeó. Sentía cómo presionaba más su mano- Sesshoumaru…me duele! Suéltame!

.- Dejaste entrar a Inu Yasha! –le gritó y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

.- Cómo…- a penas pudo pronunciar. Ese sería su final.

.- Este aroma es de esa bestia! -gritó él incorporándola- lo dejaste escapar otra vez Kagome…-sus ojos se oscurecieron- y esta vez nada será como antes…todo va a ser mucho peor.


	6. Serás mi nueva presa

Hola a todas y a todos!, este es el último capítulo que se subirá el día de hoy para celebrar la incorporación de mi historiaa awattpad, por lo que les pido me apoyen en esta nueva cruzada!

story/202744756-sociedad-dividida

Disclaimer: Los personales le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y su anime Inu Yasha, pero la historia cuenta con mis derechos de autoría.

* * *

**6\. Serás mi nueva presa**

Todo su cuerpo expelía odio y rabia, por dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos no había identificado esa mezcla leve entre su padre y esa otra humana en la piel de Kagome.

Grabó el olor de esa bestia en todas las memorias posibles que tenía para que jamás se le pasara por alto cuando volviera a encontrarlo. Jamás pensó que volvería por Kagome, pero eso le aliviaba gran parte del trabajo.

Ahora la odiaba mucho más que antes, ahora se enorgullecía de Souta mucho más que antes, por lejos esta había sido la mejor información que le había entregado desde que decidió traicionar a su hermana.

.- Eres la humana más tonta que he conocido! –le gritó generando que todas las bombillas se rompieran en el acto- sabes que busco matarlo desde que nació y lo dejas entrar aquí!

.- Suéltame! –estaba asustada, esperaba que Souta no volviera pronto a casa o la imagen que vería no sería agradable. Kagome sentía que su vida dependía del control que Sesshoumaru pudiera ejercer sobre sus propios instintos lo cual temía que fuese…bueno…nulo en ese momento- que me sueltes animal!

Aún a pesar de todo era capaz de enfrentarlo, era lo único que le quedaba como recurso frente a la ira que se podía sentir en su cuerpo, en su voz y en sus ojos.

La soltó en ese minuto, pero la lanzó contra el sofá enterrando sus garras en él a cada costado de los hombros de la chica quién moría de pánico, pero aún se mantenía en sus cabales. No quería doblegarse ante él por completo, pese a que estaba ocurriendo lo que ella más temía.

.- Tus padres murieron por cuidar de esa bestia y tú vuelves a hacer lo mismo! –le gritó enterrando más sus garras. Estaba tan fuera de control que hubiese querido terminar con lo que había empezado unos minutos atrás sin preguntarle nada.

.- S..solo vino…a ver como estaba…-necesitaba jugar entre la sinceridad y la mentira si quería sobrevivir a esto.

Por qué se había dado cuenta…

Por qué tenían un olfato tan desarrollado…

Por qué Inu Yasha había tenido que ir a verla…ahora lo buscaría hasta matarlo.

.- Te equivocas –le gruñó- apareció con un cúmulo de bestias salvando niños aquí…los estoy persiguiendo hace días y tú lo haces pasar a tu casa!

Kagome vio como lanzaba una de sus lámparas contra la pared haciéndola pedazos…cubrió su cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Cómo había podido cambiar todo tan rápido?, mientras la tocaba podría haber jurado que por un instante la bestialidad de Sesshoumaru se había transformado un poco, o quizá ella lo había pensado solo para intentar justificar el por qué ella se había excitado tanto.

Es cierto que siempre trataba de ser fuerte con él, pero esta vez estaba siendo más temible que de costumbre, sus nervios ya no soportaban la duda de si la asesinaría a ella y a su hermano o no o de qué haría a continuación, hacía unos segundos estaba sobre ella besándola incansablemente y ahora rompía todo a su paso.

.- Lo..siento…-susurró- él es mi amigo…-lo escuchó reír y no puedo evitar levantar sus ojos para mirarlo, maldita risa que tenía…era casi…deseable, incluso en un momento así.

.- Tu amigo?...veremos que hace tu amigo ahora Kagome…-exclamó poniéndola sobre su hombro y sacándola de la casa.

Estaba decidido, no soportaba que jugara con él de esa manera por lo que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero mientras pensaba, la retendría con él, la Brigada sería el lugar más seguro para ello.

Tenía que respirar el aire frío de la calle para calmarse, tenía que pensar un plan desarrollarlo de la forma adecuada, tal como era su costumbre. En ese instante lo único que alcanzaba a pensar era que retener a Kagome era la mejor forma de atraer a Inu Yasha con él.

Pero para atraer a esa bestia debía hacerle saber que la humana estaba con él, así que volvería a publicar carteles mostrando su traición, así él se enteraría e intentaría buscarlo, así lo atraparía y lo asesinaría acabando con la maldición que había impuesto sobre su familia tener un mitad bestia en su historial.

Su plan era perfecto, sólo tenía que cuidar que su padre no se entrometiera, pues, aunque lo negaba, estaba seguro que de alguna forma ayudaba a Inu Yasha desde las sombras, aunque carecía de pruebas para aseverarlo y enfrentarlo.

Souta los vio salir desde la esquina contraria a su edificio, no sabía por qué Sesshoumaru se llevaba a su hermana, pero probablemente algo grave había ocurrido, observó todo desde la lejanía, pero no se esperaba que Kagome fuera trasladada a la Brigada, volvería a desaparecer?, ese demonio la asesinaría?

Por un segundo sintió angustia de lo que pudiera pasarle, sus pensamientos se desajustaron y se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto traicionándola, pero rápidamente se obligó a salir de ese estado, golpeó sus mejillas y se repitió a sí mismo que su hermana no sólo era una traicionera de las costumbres más instaladas en la sociedad sino también de su propia familia, no solo bastó con sus padres sino que ahora tampoco se preocupaba por el castigo que a él le imponía la gente y contra lo que debía luchar diariamente.

Presionó sus manos, él debía destruir a todos los mitad bestia para aliviar en algo su dolor por haber perdido a sus padres estaba seguro que ese accidente en verdad había sido un asesinato debido a que ellos habían ayudado a esos seres que no se merecían nada.

Suspiró y subió el cierre de su chaqueta, debía llamar a alguno de sus compañeros de escuela para ver si podían alojarlo un par de días, ya luego hablaría con Sesshoumaru, estaba decidido a que lo incorporara a la Brigada. Sería el primer ser humano en ingresar a un terreno de demonios.

Por otra parte, Kagome al llegar a la Brigada temió volver a vivir lo mismo que la última vez hace años atrás. Temblaba no solo por frío sino también por miedo y se culpaba a sí misma de no haber cubierto el olor de Inu Yasha en su cuerpo de alguna manera.

Dónde estaría Souta?...su pobre hermano, siempre sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos

_No sabía qué pensar, estaba tan abrumada por todo lo que había ocurrido que creí que moriría solo de susto. Mi corazón latía a mil por ciento y no estaba segura de si respiraba todo el tiempo, no controlaba nada de mi cuerpo menos en cuando vi el letrero de la Brigada frente a mis ojos. La vez anterior que vine a este lugar no sabía a qué me enfrentaría, hoy lo tengo más que claro y eso lo hace más angustiante, sobre todo con las amenazas que me hizo este perro en mi casa. _

_Todos los youkais del lugar se acercaron cuando observaron que Sesshoumaru me traía. Querían gozar con que hubiera vuelto a la prisión y me lo decían sin guardar ningún tipo de secreto, me habían querido ver ahí durante mucho tiempo. Otros tantos reían sin moverse de sus puestos y Sesshoumaru seguía impasible, sin mover un solo músculo, parecía alguien diferente a cuando estaba solo conmigo y pese a que todos los demonios de ahí daban temor él ciertamente se hacía respetar de una forma distinta, cualquiera que lo viese se enteraría que es el líder del grupo sin preguntar. _

_Fijarme en esas estupideces ayudó a que mi mente y mis emociones se calmaran, estaba ad portas de una crisis de pánico, por lo que distraerme en esos detalles fue útil. _

_Para cuando volví a ser consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, aún seguía en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, escuché cómo les advertía a sus compañeros que no me tocaran ni me hablaran y sin mediar palabras conmigo me lanzó dentro de una de las celdas indicándome que debía esperar allí. Al menos era bastante mejor que la de la última vez, tenía un pequeño lugar donde sentarme lo cual hice y cubrí mi rostro…_

_Comencé a llorar sin mucho control, no quería que me viera así, pero pensar en mi hermano me desestabilizaba. Qué pensaría él cuando supiera todo esto?, qué haría y dónde viviría? Estaría bien sin mí?_

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó debido a que las celdas están hechas para trastornar a quienes ingresen. No tienen ventanas ni luz, son húmedas y feas, no hay comida ni agua. _

_Un par de días aquí te destrozan la mente._

_Pese a ello, esta vez el trato fue diferente, nadie me encadenó a la pared y tenía algunas comidas al día, no supe nada de mi hermano pese a lo mucho que le pregunté a ese demonio testarudo por él. Como todos tenían prohibición de hablarme a momento se volvía tedioso, yo le insistía a Sesshoumaru que me hablara, me gustaba exasperarlo pues en la Brigada debía comportarse de una manera tranquila, luego el intentaba obtener más información respecto a Inu Yasha, pero yo no hablaría una sola palabra más de él. _

_Era mi forma de torturarlo. _

_Yo sólo esperaba que se hubiera ido de la ciudad, estar aquí solo lo condenaría a muerte, Sesshoumaru estaba peor que nunca buscándolo, tenía a sus mejores hombres orientados día y noche para ello. _

.- Así que tú eres la humana de la que tanto habla Sesshoumaru -escuchó frente a ella y levantó la mirada. Se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda que la deslumbraron, todos los demonios en general tendían a ser guapos, pero él, en oposición a todos los otros demonios de la Brigada no le generaba rechazo.

Pese a ello tomó sus precauciones y abrazó sus piernas mirándolo temerosa, se suponía que ninguno podía hablarle y antes no lo había visto allí, quién era?.

.- No te preocupes por esa regla estúpida de que no podemos hablarte, me interesas…quiero saber qué tienes para que Sesshoumaru esté vuelto loco desde hace tantos años…-sonrió y abrió la celda entrando a ella. Kagome se levantó e intentó ponerse en la pared más lejana como si aquello pudiera hacerla invisible frente a los ojos de este nuevo demonio.

.- Quien…eres…-inquirió no esperando una respuesta. Vio como el joven tomaba su mentón acercándola a él.

.- Mi nombre es Kouga, soy el segundo jefe en este lugar -apreció que lo miraba confundida, ella conocía a otro chico como mano derecha de Sesshoumaru- ah si bueno, fue asesinado en una pelea así que me trasladaron a mi -mencionó como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Kagome tragó saliva. La vida de esos demonios distaba tanto de la vida de aquellos youkais que vivían lejos de lacacería, ellos tenían sus vidas normales, trabajaban y sí, odiaban a los humanos y no se relacionaban, pero no los atacaban gratuitamente.

.- Kouga…-repitió ella intentando grabar su nombre. No parecía un mal chico.

La puso contra la pared y lo vio sonreír.

Ok, quizá su juicio estaba siento dañado después de un tiempo en esa celda, probablemente él sería como todos.

El demonio puso una mano en su cintura y miró hacia afuera.

.- Eres hermosa para ser una humana Kagome, creo que comprendo por qué Sesshoumaru está obsesionado contigo…-sintió un gruñido proveniente del exterior riendo.

La joven se sonrojó, mordió su labio y bajó la mirada. La ponía nerviosa.

Sesshoumaru entró molesto, alejó a Kouga y se puso entre ambos.

.- Te dije que ella no tiene permiso para hablar con nadie -espetó molesto, ese nuevo demonio que le habían enviado era un problemático.

.- Vamos…es hermosa, que te la quedes para ti solo es una burla, préstamela una noche…prometo devolverla sana y salva -sonreía juguetón el demonio. Kagome se sonrojó más y mostró la molestia en sus ojos, odiaba que la trataran como un objeto.

.- Olvídalo consíguete otra humana y fíjate que no esté en época de celo…no quiero más bestias en esta ciudad…-murmuró tomando la muñeca de Kagome jalándola.

.- Agradéceme después linda -escuchó decir a Kouga al pasar a su lado, vio como le guiñaba un ojo mientras era retirada de la celda y sentada frente a un escritorio. No entendió en ese momento a qué se refería o al por qué de su actitud.

Sesshoumaru puso sus manos a sus lados encerrándola. Durante esos dos días que la había retenido en la Brigada había pensado que si bien retenerla con él era la mejor idea, Inu Yasha no era tan idiota como para meterse a su lugar de trabajo en donde estaba lleno de los mejores demonios de la ciudad. Debía cambiar la locación, así que su casa fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, también allí estaría su padre, lo cual hacía todo mucho mejor.

Qué mejor que una reunión familiar de traidores.

.

.

Las noticias habían mostrado lo ocurrido nuevamente con la familia Higurashi, por lo que Inu Yasha rápidamente se enteró de lo que había pasado con Kagome. Ya todos sabían que él también estaba en la ciudad y ya que tenía muchos perros detrás de él buscándolo decidió quedarse con su grupo en unas bodegas alejadas de la ciudad.

Temía por Kagome, no esperó que Sesshoumaru apareciera ese mismo día en su departamento, cómo podría haberse enterado?, presionó sus manos desesperado intentando pensar si asaltar la Brigada era una buena opción.

Claramente ninguno de sus compañeros lo consideró como algo válido, algunos estaban en su fase humana disminuyendo la cantidad de jóvenes que podrían acompañarlo a combatir.

.- Tenemos que esperar Inu Yasha, ya vez lo atento que está Sesshoumaru frente a tus movimientos, hay que desaparecer momentáneamente…-murmuró uno de ellos.

.- No puedo dejar a Kagome ahí!, es mi culpa que Sesshoumaru la haya tomado prisionera…ese maldito demonio…-gruñó-

.- Hay que pensar en un buen plan, si queremos que esa chica no tenga más problemas no debemos volver a actuar de forma desesperada Inu Yasha…

.- Lo sé…me apresuré y cometí un error fatal para Kagome…tenemos que aprovecharnos de las protestas que habrán estos días…estoy seguro que Sesshoumaru se valdrá de ellas para imponer el pánico nuevamente, intentemos utilizar las grandes masas de gente para confundir a los perros que nos persiguen…-indicó y todos asintieron.

.

.

_Me quedé distraída pensando en lo que ese nuevo demonio me había dicho, no fue odioso ni me trató mal, eso me gustó de él. Estoy loca, me estoy acostumbrando a que en general me traten mal y no a que me traten bien. _

_Definitivamente le voy a dar la pelea a Sesshoumaru, él está distorsionando todo en mi vida, me siento en el mundo al revés. _

_Al menos ese chico de ojos verdes me dio una información importante: llevo dos días metidas en esta ratonera, es un asco, si Sesshoumaru realmente fuera el jefe debería mandar a los otros tipos a hacer algo, no son capaces de limpiar ni siquiera el lugar donde trabajan, solo se la pasan molestando a seres más indefensos que ellos, pero estoy segura que no harían lo mismo con alguien de su tamaño._

_Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que Sesshoumaru tuvo que golpear la mesa para devolverme a la realidad, al parecer llevaba hablándome unos buenos minutos y yo no estaba poniendo atención. Pues que se la banque, tendrá que aprender a frustrarse un poco si me ha tenido acá para volverme loca._

_.- Ponme atención -me gruñó. Debo decir que ese gruñido puede ser tremendamente excitante o tremendamente de temer, es posible que un solo demonio tenga dos formas tan distintas?_

_Lo odio de igual manera. Desde nuestro encuentro en mi departamento lo odio más que antes por generarme estos sentimientos de deseo hacia él._

_.- Estoy sedienta y tengo hambre, por si no te has dado cuenta me has tenido en condiciones deplorables otra vez y ya te dije que no sé nada más -quizá el hambre me está haciendo desvariar, no sé de donde saqué energía para decir lo que dije y creo que mi boca fue más rápido que mi consciencia, pero para cuando me di cuenta…bueno…ya se había dicho todo. _

_Hubo un silencio estremecedor en el lugar, todos me miraban, sorprendidos quizá de que le haya contestado así. Solo escuché reír a Kouga, quien me miraba con unos ojos divertidos desde la celda, se veía muy guapo con el traje ceñido a su cuerpo._

_Sesshoumaru volvió a golpear la mesa. Pegué un salto…es un troglodita, espero poder irme de esta ciudad en algún minuto junto a Souta, deseo que él aprenda que hay otras formas de vivir donde demonios y seres humanos pueden convivir en paz._

.- No vuelvas a desafiarme -murmuró el demonio. Le fastidiaba que hiciera lo que hiciera se mostrase desafiante junto a él, más aún frente a sus subordinados, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Ya no la asustaba ese lugar como en una primera instancia. Quizá debería morderla otra vez, pensaba él.

.- No te desafío -respondió la joven- solo te digo la verdad…

Sus ojos chocolate por primera vez no se apartaron de los de él, se quedaron allí, expectantes, quería saber sobre su futuro, sobre su hermano, pero no se atrevió a preguntar más, sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente.

.- Ella me gusta -escucharon decir ambos sacándolos de ese momento de miradas encontradas. Se giraron para mirar al recién llegado- es la humana más entretenida que he visto -rio y al pasar al lado de Kagome puso su mano en su cabeza.

.- Ya lárgate Kouga…-le gruñó Sesshoumaru. Al mirar nuevamente a Kagome pudo notar que no lo dejaba de mirar y que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, un sentimiento de ira surgió en él, por qué lo miraba así?, esa humana le pertenecía- no, espera -murmuró girándose hacia él- ponte a trabajar y pega estos carteles por toda la ciudad.

Kagome los miró y pudo ver ahí nuevamente su rostro, flechada como una traidora de la paz de esa ciudad ayudando a seres a los que ni siquiera debieran existir.

La joven debía reconocer que esta vez el demonio se había esforzado en hacerla ver peor que en ocasiones anteriores. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, eso revitalizó a Sesshoumaru.

.- Alégrate Kagome -sonrió Kouga- sales bastante guapa, ni te preocupes…a la gente no le importará este cartel, solo queremos a la bestia en nuestras manos..

La joven rápidamente comprendió el plan de Sesshoumaru, había sido una tonta por aceptar que Inu Yasha si quiera entrara en su casa, su mirada se entristeció y bajó hacia el suelo, donde ningún demonio se reía de ella y de su humillante intento por defenderse.

_.- _Vivirás en mi casa -murmuró entonces él sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos, la vio abriendo sus ojos, sorprendida- atraeremos a esa bestia usándote como carnada, tú serás mi nueva presa…

* * *

Que tal?, ahora si adelanto!

_"Maldecía que Kagome tuviera miedo, eso intensificaba su aroma, lo que lo distraía de su objetivo principal. _

_.- Eres una molestia humana…donde te llevo me traes problemas -exclamó acercándose a su cuello, su marca necesitaba una renovación. Lamió la cicatriz sintiendo bajo su cuerpo cómo Kagome reaccionaba inconscientemente al contacto, un pequeño gemido se escapó de su garganta haciéndolo sentir victorioso._

_La vio abrir sus labios para tomar aire, sus mejillas sonrojarse, desviar sus ojos y su corazón agitarse, todo al mismo tiempo, tenía sus sentidos hipervigilantes sumidos en ella"_

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios!, muchas gracias!**


	7. Mordidas confusas

_**Estimados y estimadas, antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora!, la verdad es que había estado un poco enferma!, pero aún así atenta a todos sus comentarios, reviews y favoritos!, muchas gracias!**_

_**Cabe señalar que gracias al comentario de Faby-sama quería comentarles que esta historia está dentro de un contexto histórico similar al **_**_apartheid, cuando la sociedad efectivamente estaba dividida._**

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia.

* * *

_**7.-MORDIDAS CONFUSAS. **_

_No sé si era su fuerza sobrehumana o sus palabras lo que más me contrariaban. Su casa?, viviría con él?, no me hacía ninguna gracia estar bajo el mismo techo que un demonio, menos él!._

_Además, no habíamos tenido tiempo de conversar sobre lo ocurrido en mi departamento, Sesshoumaru simplemente no había dicho nada, me imagino que para él solo había sido otro pequeño revolcón con alguna mujer, pero me intrigaba esa sensación que tuve de que él disfrutaba tanto como yo._

_Aunque me duela admitirlo._

_En fin…pese a que intenté oponerme en variadas ocasiones a su estúpida idea no pude hacer nada, la velocidad con la que me sacó de la Brigada y me dejó frente a una gran puerta en una mansión lejos del centro de la ciudad me sobrepasó. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba allí, en sus territorios más íntimos._

_Estaba más expuesta que nunca._

_Definitivamente no saldría jamás de aquí._

_No sé bien como describir lo magnífico que es este lugar, era impresionante, grande y pulcro, era la casa gobernada por el demonio que yo más odiaba, sí, pero no podía desconocer lo bella que se veía con unos jardines que nada tenían que ver con el temple que Sesshoumaru usaba todo el tiempo._

_Yo me imaginaba un lugar más lúgubre, acorde a su carácter, frío e irrespetuoso, pero esa casa tenía vida y colores._

_Sin mucha suavidad me tomó de un brazo y me obligó a entrar por unas puertas que fueron abiertas por dos jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, que parecían mitad bestias. Mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto, eran dos chicas que yo conocía, habían ido a pedirme ayuda a mi antigua casa._

_.- Srita. Kagome…-murmuraron ambas con los ojos apesadumbrados, ninguna levantó el rostro, pude imaginarme que la culpa, como siempre, la tenía el demonio que me jalaba sin consideración. _

_.- Sesshoumaru detente -expresé sin darme cuenta de tono de voz que usé. Tenía mucha rabia, a mí que me hiciera lo que quisiera, bueno casi, pero por qué les hacía esto a ellas?- por qué las tienes aquí! -inquerí._

_Sus ojos se agudizaron, como los gatos cuando encuentran su objetivo. Tragué saliva y di un paso atrás aprovechando que había aflojado su presión en mi brazo._

_.- Me estás pidiendo explicaciones humana? -gruñó, como siempre, pero una música nos desconcentró a ambos, era hermosa, era un piano, hace muchos años que no escuchaba uno. La expresión de Sesshoumaru se volvió más oscura por lo que me temí que no era nadie agradable para él. _

_Y para mí?, qué significaría esa persona para mí?_

_El sonido se detuvo de pronto y se abrieron las puertas de un salón que tenía una gran lámpara de lágrimas de cristal. El hombre que me miraba asombrado tenía unos ojos dorados iguales a los de Sesshoumaru, pero solo en eso se parecían pues los de él eran ojos bondadosos no fríos, sabía quién era pues no había persona ni demonio en esta maldita ciudad que no conociera al mejor cazador que tuvo por años la Brigada, su fundador, el padre de Sesshoumaru y de Inu Yasha, Inu Taisho. _

_.- Kagome -murmuró mirándome preocupado, para ser el cazador más temido por décadas no tenía unos ojos asesinos como me esperaba, por el contrario parecía cansado, al igual que con Kouga, no me generó ningún tipo de rechazo, de hecho tuve la sensación de que en ese instante teníamos mucho en común. _

_Miró a Sesshoumaru con reproche, era una escena casi graciosa._

.- Ni siquiera hagas un atisbo de decir algo -exclamó el demonio sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos, mantenía la mirada fija en su padre, el general al que él más admiraba hasta que decidió encamarse con una humana que él había llevado como prisionera.

La idea era que su padre la interrogara, pero desde que la lanzó dentro de la Brigada distinguió cómo los ojos de su padre se embelesaron por ella. Descubrió en ese mismo instante que su admiración por él se transformaría en odio y se volvería su peor enemigo.

.- Por qué la traes aquí, no es suficiente con que la hayas marcado como una traidora? -inquirió el demonio más adulto. Estaba preocupado de que pudiera hacer algo así desde que se obsesionó con la hija del matrimonio que había ayudado a escapar a su hijo, temía que la convirtiera en una esclava porque su hijo jamás había demostrado compasión.

Él ya había perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez alguien pudiera hacerlo cambiar.

.- Necesito matar a la bestia que se te ocurrió engendrar, Kagome es mi mejor anzuelo -murmuró y puso a la joven sobre su hombro, recibiendo múltiples gritos de su parte para que la bajara, cosa que hizo al entrar a una habitación.

La dejó caer y sonrió al ver cómo se había golpeado en la cabecera de la cama. Ella lo miraba con reproche, él se puso sobre ella y tomó sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Al verla bajo su cuerpo sus instintos volvían a traicionarlo, las imágenes de lo que ocurrió con ella en su departamento lo atormentaban desde esa noche, la recordaba con un odio infinito por haberlo hecho desearla así. Había tenido que usar a Kagura para disminuir sus impulsos de ir y poseer a la humana.

Ahora que la tenía en sus territorios le era mucho más apetecible, no sabía qué tenía, no sabía si era su aroma o su sabor o la forma de desafiarlo lo que lo excitaba de sobremanera con ella, quería escucharla gemir otra vez.

Quería que dijera su nombre.

Maldecía que Kagome tuviera miedo, eso intensificaba su aroma, lo que lo distraía de su objetivo principal.

.- Eres una molestia humana…donde te llevo me traes problemas -exclamó acercándose a su cuello, su marca necesitaba una renovación. Lamió la cicatriz sintiendo bajo su cuerpo cómo Kagome reaccionaba inconscientemente al contacto, un pequeño gemido se escapó de su garganta haciéndolo sentir victorioso.

La vio abrir sus labios para tomar aire, sus mejillas sonrojarse, desviar sus ojos y su corazón agitarse, todo al mismo tiempo, tenía sus sentidos hipervigilantes sumidos en ella.

La joven se retorció intentando escabullirse, pero él puso su rodilla entre sus piernas limitándole aún más el movimiento. Lo deleitaba verla en esa posición.

.- Ahora que estás aquí no te me podrás escapar tan fácil…-presionó sus muñecas y sonrió. Kagome tuvo un escalofrío, no estaba segura de cómo debería interpretar esa actitud del demonio, pero su temperatura corporal ya estaba subiendo, delatándola.

.- Su..suéltame! me rehúso a que hagas lo que se te plazca! -exclamó la joven, en un último intento porque su consciencia no la traicionara. Ella no podía desearlo, así de simple, sería una vergüenza para sí misma y para su hermano, incluso para Inu Yasha.

.- Me gustaría ver qué podrías hacer para detenerme…-murmuró pasando un dedo por sus labios y dejando entrever sus colmillos, los que se alargaron sutilmente.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, volverían a marcarla, volvía a arder como los mil demonios y seguiría a su merced como una idiota.

_Al menos eso pensé, pero previo a su mordida, Sesshoumaru levantó su mirada y pude darme cuenta que alguien más había entrado a la habitación, tuve la esperanza de que fuese Inu Taisho, pero para mi sorpresa lo que vi no fueron dos ojos dorados, sino unos rojos como la sangre. _

_Era la esposa del alcalde, tremendo descarado!, lo miré molesta, qué clase de tipo era! Quizá el creyera que mi actitud se debía a que pudiera estar celosa, pero no tenía que ver con eso…verdad?_

_No soltó mis manos y en la misma posición incómoda en la que me encontraba comenzó una conversación con ese otro demonio._

_.- Tu habitación con olor a esta humana es insoportable Sesshoumaru -exclamó ella dejando caer un abrigo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, no tuve que pensar mucho para sacar conclusiones de qué era lo que harían así que intenté manifestar mi descontento, si aprovechaba bien la oportunidad, podría escaparme de Sesshoumaru. _

_.- Lo que yo haga en mi habitación no es problema tuyo Kagura, a qué viniste? -parecía fastidiado, pero pese a ello su expresión facial y su voz no tenían ninguna modificación. _

_Ella sonrió. Qué sonrisa más odiosa por cierto. _

_.- A acostarme contigo no es obvio?, deja a la humana…-exclamó y se acercó a la cama, pero Sesshoumaru le gruñó, al menos yo pude escucharlo me imagino que ella también porque detuvo su paso de manera_ _inmediata. _

_.- No te preocupes yo me iré -exclamé desesperada por usar a Kagura como una justificación, pero Sesshoumaru me presionaba contra su cuerpo en medida que intentaba moverme. _

_Qué demonio más odioso y desesperante!_

_.- Tú no te mueves de aquí, voy a morderte -y sin decir más enterró sus colmillos en mi cuello._

_Otra vez. Otra maldita vez._

_Entre el dolor escuché un gruñido que no provenía de Sesshoumaru._

_.- Sesshoumaru traicionero! -la escuché gritar y perdí la consciencia de su presencia. _

_El dolor me hacía perder la consciencia a momentos, presioné su mano en un intento porque me soltara los_ _brazos que ya se me acalambraban, pero no cedió. Comenzó a lamer la mordida generándome esas olas de calor insoportable._

_Odiaba desearlo así. El placer que me provocaba era…impensado._

.- Se..ssshoumaru…-gimió la joven desesperada por el efecto de la mordida en su cuerpo, el calor y la excitación cada vez que la lamía eran insufribles, pero a Sesshoumaru le gustaba verla así.

Pese a que su objetivo era torturarla, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante los gemidos de Kagome, por ello agradecía que Kagura se hubiese retirado por si misma. La presencia de esa mujer en el lugar repentinamente le era intolerable.

Tras dejar de lamer su cuello, comenzó a besarla, esperaba que opusiera más resistencia, pero sus labios se abrieron para él de manera muy rápida sorprendiéndolo, quizá la mordida tenía otros efectos que él aún desconocía.

Pero no le importaba. Metió sus manos bajo la camisa que Kagome llevaba puesta, era muy suave, no recordaba otra humana o demonio que le generara lo mismo al tocarla, recordaba sus pechos turgentes de la última vez y estaba dispuesto a ir por más.

.- Sesshoumaru…porfavor…aléjate! -murmuraba la joven con su respiración entrecortada, su consciencia volvía poco a poco y podía sentir las manos del demonio bajo su ropa, pero lejos de desagradarle deseaba que continuara.

Maldito efecto. Maldita mordida. Maldito demonio.

.- No puedo torturarte desde lejos…humana -susurró sobre sus labios. Su corazón latía muy rápido, su respiración era irregular y él estaba a punto de perder la consciencia también con el aroma de ella, pero debía retomar su consciencia y asegurar que la mordida estaba bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto.

Kagome se asustó y usó sus brazos para cubrirse, quizá ella tenía una expresión ridícula, quizá se atrevió a tocarlo en algún momento en que su mente se mantuvo perdida.

_Tuve que sentarme, la expresión de Sesshoumaru era algo que no había visto jamás en él, estaba asustado, al menos eso podía interpretar yo, pero no entendía qué lo aterraba al punto de sus ojos por primera vez me mostraran una emoción distinta a la de odio o repugnancia. _

_Me dolía el cuello, así que con una de mis manos cubrí la mordida._

_.- Por qué…-murmuré confundida, en el lado izquierdo sentía la cicatriz…no tenía una herida nueva- qué…hiciste…-lo miré, pero él no se movía._

_Me levanté rápidamente sosteniéndome de algunos muebles y me vi en un espejo, en un gran espejo._

_Él se puso tras de mí._

_.- Debería matarte en este instante -me gruñó con sus ojos oscurecidos de ira, lo pude entender cuando agudicé la mirada en el espejo por la oscuridad que me impedía ver la realidad o quizá simplemente yo no quería asumirlo…al igual que él._

_La mordida estaba en el lado derecho. _

_Lo vi extender sus garras._

_Era su mujer. _

_.- Ay Dios…-murmuré._

* * *

Upsie...qué hará ahora que es su mujer? ...en el próximo cap habrá un poco de la historia de Inu Taisho y la mamá de Inu!

Espero sus comentarios gracias!


	8. 8 16 años atrás

_**Hola a todos y todas!, antes que nada agradecer como siempre a quienes me siguen y me dejan review!, este cap explica un poco parte de la historia así que no se lo pierdan!**_

* * *

_**8.- 16 AÑOS ATRÁS. EL OTRO DEMONIO QUE MORDIÓ A UNA HUMANA. **_

Era un día gris como tantos otros en esa ciudad, habían recibido la información de que una humana estaba entregando ayuda a algunas bestias que tenían como objetivo. Es por ello que el fundador de la Brigada mandó a su mejor soldado a apresarla, necesitaba hacerle un par de preguntas, quizá jugar un rato con ella y luego vería si la asesinaba o la exiliaba marcada como una traidora.

.- Tráemela Sesshoumaru…-le exclamó su hijo y le entregó una ficha – su nombre es Izayoi…no la asesines, la quiero con vida.

.- Si padre…-murmuró e hizo una pequeña reverencia junto a una fila de otros demonios de menor clase que lo acompañarían en tal misión.

Inu Taisho sabía que podía confiar misiones con mujeres hermosas a Sesshoumaru pues no caía en los juegos de ninguna humana, al igual que él podía y sabía mantener su temple frente a la belleza de algunas mujeres quienes intentaban hacerlos caer en sus redes.

Tardó menos de una semana en encontrarla y menos de 24 hrs en darle caza. Inu Taisho pudo sentir su aroma a lo lejos entremezclado con sangre, probablemente Sesshoumaru había encontrado también a las bestias y las había asesinado.

Lo vio entrar y sonrió, tal como esperaba, un trabajo limpio y en corto tiempo.

.- Aquí la tienes padre -exclamó lanzando a una joven frente al escritorio de él, ella lloraba, como todas, pensó el general y se levantó mientras pensaba cómo la torturaría, amaba darles placer hasta enloquecerlas, decían todo lo que él necesitaba.

Asesinarlas después de eso era una obligación ciertamente, pero quizá podría hacer una excepción si la humana seguía sus indicaciones .

.- Asesiné a las bestias que estaban con ella, ya no tendremos más molestándonos por un buen tiempo -exclamó Sesshoumaru orgulloso de su nuevo triunfo en una de las misiones a las que su padre lo enviaba para ponerlo a prueba.

Por ello, nunca fallaba, estaba empeñado en demostrarle a su padre que podía continuar con su legado de la caza de bestias de manera impecable, con honor como hasta ahora.

Inu Taisho tomó el mentón de la joven humana y la obligó a mirarlo, probablemente había hecho lo mismo cientos de veces con muchas mujeres de distintas razas, pero nunca su corazón se había agitado, menos por una humana, de la forma en la que lo hizo con Izayoi.

Por un segundo su mirada se ablandó, sin importarle todos quienes los rodeaban, podía sentir una gran calidez saliendo de su cuerpo. Tenía una mirada inocente y se le notaba lo aterrada que estaba en su presencia, le molestó profundamente esa sensación, no quería que lo mirara con temor.

Deseó profundamente a esa humana, tanto que probablemente sus ojos hablaron por él. Se mantuvo un silencio incómodo, Sesshoumaru pudo percibir cómo ambos se encontraban absortos en los ojos del otro, era una conducta deleznable por parte de su padre, por lo que gruñó para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Tomó fuertemente a Izayoi de un brazo quebrando el ambiente que se había forjado entre ambos, quizá era una bruja y estaba haciendo algún tipo de hechizo extraño.

.- Qué estás haciendo humana -exclamó bruscamente, la escuchó quejarse, pero ella no dijo una palabra. Sesshoumaru le gruñó nuevamente, pero su padre lo detuvo.

.- Basta Sesshoumaru! -gritó el jefe llamando la atención de todos los demonios y de la humana que se encontraba junto a ellos- déjanos solos…yo me haré cargo de esta humana…

.- Pero padre…-murmuró confuso. Su padre jamás titubeaba frente a una humana. Qué pasaba?, la vio tomarla de los brazos con mucha suavidad, casi preocupado.

.- Me vas a contradecir? -inquirió Inu Taisho poniendo sus ojos rojos. Sesshoumaru sabía que iba enserio y que no podría ganarle en una lucha en ese momento, él había agotado parte de sus energías en la búsqueda y caza de esa chica y los mitad bestia que se encontraban junto a ella.

Dejó caer a la joven al suelo y salió molesto, dando un portazo. Los demás demonios lo siguieron.

En ese instante Sesshoumaru se prometió a sí mismo que si su padre no asesinaba a esa humana él lo haría y si se atrevía a algo diferente, entonces se transformaría en su más grande enemigo a quien asesinaría. No permitiría que el legado de la familia Taisho cayera por un deseo repentino de su padre.

.- Gracias…-escuchó de pronto murmurar a la joven humana. Su voz era casi un suspiro, pero amable, Inu Taisho la miró preocupado, Sesshoumaru tenía veneno en sus garras que podría afectarle- sé que no vas a cuidarme, pero aún así me ayudaste con Sesshoumaru…

.- Lo conoces…-inquirió temeroso de todo lo que sentía en su pecho y de sus pensamientos.

.- Todos los conocemos…-exclamó ella tomando su brazo herido con la mano contraria, suspiró- ud es Inu Taisho no?...su padre…yo ya conozco mi destino señor, pero aún así no le diré absolutamente nada respecto a cómo ayudo a esos pobres seres a escapar de las garras de ud y su hijo…así que tortúreme cuando desee o asesíneme de inmediato…ud elija yo no tengo como defenderme…

Sus palabras calaron profundo en él, no deseaba torturarla, de un momento a otro solo quería sacarla de la Brigada y entregarle un poco de calma, estaba seguro de que Sesshoumaru no le había mostrado nada de cordialidad pues él mismo le había enseñado cómo hacer todo lo que hacía. Era su responsabilidad la crudeza con que su hijo ejecutaba sus acciones.

No supo de qué manera todo se confundió aquella noche, pero pasaron los meses e Inu Taisho continuó protegiendo a esa humana de ojos amables y temple fuerte. Consiguió una infinidad de técnicas para despistar a su hijo y a todos sus cazadores y buscó una casa en las lejanías de la ciudad en donde la refugió y solo permitía las visitas de la mejor amiga de Izayoi: la familia Higurashi.

Las cosas se complicaron con su hijo, quien estalló en furia en cuanto logró enterarse que él estaba manteniendo una relación secreta con Izayoi. Pese a ello, Inu Taisho logró mantenerlo fuera de ello pues en ese momento era más fuerte que Sesshoumaru.

Todos los demonios se volvieron en su contra, pero no podían demostrarlo frente a los humanos o sería una noticia que impactaría negativamente hacia ellos, las protestas por mayores derechos hacia los humanos o incluso hacia las bestias se intensificarían y no podían permitirlo pues los asesinatos masivos hace mucho que no estaban permitidos.

Se le quitó su cargo como jefe de la Brigada y Sesshoumaru tomó el poder que él tenía anteriormente, aunque esa información tampoco se extendió fuera de las paredes de la brigada, las cazas se volvieron más crudas y no se dejaba pasar por alto ningún tipo de pista que pudiera llevarlo hacia Izayoi o hacia su padre a quien veía escasamente en su casa.

.- Inu Taisho…-murmuró Izayoi una noche en la que descansaba sobre su pecho- no podrás mantenerme oculta por siempre lo sabes?...Sesshoumaru nos va a encontrar más temprano que tarde..

.- Te mantendré a salvo el tiempo que sea necesario…tú quédate tranquila, prometo que nada va a pasarte…-exclamó besando su frente. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder mantener su promesa por siempre, sabía que su hijo estaba redoblando esfuerzos para encontrarlo.

.- Va a estar muy molesto -la vio sonreír levemente y poner una mano en su vientre- quizá…tu también…quizá..deberías asesinarnos antes de que nos encariñemos más…

La vio comenzar a llorar y se sentó mirándola.

.- Te prometo que lo evité…-la escuchó decir, le partía el alma verla llorar- no sé…cómo es que todo falló así..

.- Izayoi…qué…-murmuró él confuso, entonces se le vino una idea a su mente, se acercó a su vientre y pudo sentirlo, una mezcla de sus aromas diferente a la de Izayoi, era otra esencia…era una bestia.

.- Naomi me dio la idea de escaparme sin decirte nada…pero no es justo…tú eres el padre tienes que tomar una decisión…-exclamó limpiando sus mejillas- tu sabes que te amo profundamente…-exclamó poniendo una mano en su mejilla- haría lo que fuera por ti…-negó con su cabeza- pero no me pidas que yo haga algo contra este hijo…

Pese a que lo miraba directamente a sus ojos y pese a toda la bondad que él había demostrado hacia ella todo ese tiempo, tenía miedo. Miedo a que su parte de demonio se impusiera y no tolerara la idea de que un hijo de ambos pudiera vivir.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Inu Taisho la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, acarició su cabeza y dijo muchas palabras que la tranquilizaron llenándola de besos mientras escuchaba su risa.

Al momento de nacer, Inu Taisho solo permitió que Naomi estuviera presente pues trasladarla a cualquier recinto hospitalario era un riesgo, Sesshoumaru ya sospechaba de algo extraño e incluso tenía a la familia Higurashi bajo estricta vigilancia.

Naomi le entregó en sus brazos a su hijo, quien se regocijó en los brazos de su padre el que no estaba seguro de cómo poder describir todo lo que sentía en ese instante. Besó la frente de Izayoi quien se encontraba cansada con las labores de parto y la mordió rápidamente para que recobrara sus fuerzas.

.- Cómo se llamará Izayoi…-inquirió su mejor amiga momentos después del nacimiento del bebé.

.- Inu Taisho…-lo miró y pudo darle cuenta cómo lo examinaba para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviese bien. Sonrió- Inu Taisho…-volvió a decir captando su atención- como deseas que se llame tu hijo…

.- Inu Yasha..-sonrió tomando sus pequeñas manos- te llamarás Inu Yasha…

Ambas humanas sonrieron en conjunto, sin pensar en cómo se transformaría la vida de todos por el nacimiento de Inu Yasha: Inu Taisho no pudo retornar a la ciudad pues el aroma de ese pequeño mitad bestia estaba impregnado en ellos y Naomi puso a su familia en alerta pues recibía visitas diariamente de Sesshoumaru con objeto de obtener información.

A pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas, el destino se encargó de que Inu Yasha, ya de 5 años, en un instante de descuido saliera de la zona de cuidado y fue entonces cuando Sesshoumaru pudo sentirlo, esa mezcla de aromas que evidenciaban los mitad bestia y que eran, sin duda, de su padre y de esa humana.

No lo pensó dos veces y sin pedir ayuda de nadie cruzó la ciudad para buscar al portador de ese aroma que el viento había ayudado a dispersarse y lo encontró: jugando, sonriente, feliz, con los ojos dorados indiscutibles de su familia.

El odio que sintió por su padre fue indescriptible, el odio que sintió por ese niño lo sobrepasó, sus ojos enrojecieron y se lanzó contra él, pero un golpe lo hizo retroceder rápidamente.

.- Papá! -exclamó Inu Yasha asustado tomándose de su ropa, miraba a Sesshoumaru confundido, quién era y por qué quería atacarlo?

Se parecía mucho a su padre.

Se parecía a él, pero sin orejas.

.- No te atrevas a llamarlo así bestia -gruñó Sesshoumaru mirándolo- cómo pudiste!

.- No te acerques Sesshoumaru…no quiero luchar contra ti…-exclamó Inu Taisho intentando pensar en algún plan de escape ahora que su hijo mayor los había encontrado.

.- Voy a matarte…a ti, a esta bestia y a esa maldita humana que se le ocurrió aparecerse en tu vida…-murmuró y extendió sus garras lanzándose contra él.

.- Inu Yasha! -escuchó gritar a su madre quien lo tomó alejándolo de la batalla que se gestaba frente a sus ojos- lo siento…estás bien? -preguntó tocando su rostro y su cuerpo asegurándose que estuviera bien.

.- Mami…-murmuró comenzando a llorar e Izayoi lo abrazó contra su pecho para que no pudiera ver qué ocurría.

.- Inu Taisho…-susurró ella buscándolo con la mirada rápidamente, necesitaba asegurarse que estuviera bien.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto el demonio la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

.- Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo..pese a que quiero que ustedes estén bien dañar a Sesshoumaru no está siendo fácil…-exclamó sin detenerse un momento- debes ir con Naomi, sal de esta ciudad…te alcanzaré en cuanto pueda…

.- Qué?, no!...irme sin ti no es una opción!

.- Izayoi! Debes hacerlo! -bajó en un callejón y cubrió a Inu Yasha con su túnica roja- hijo…escucha…debes irte con tu mamá por un tiempo está bien?, iré por uds lo prometo..no te asustes, estarás bien…

.- Papá…

.- Inu Taisho…-murmuró ella llorando. Temía que ese día pudiera llegar, pero no quería separarse de él.

Él tomó su rostro y limpió sus mejillas, se acercó a sus labios y la besó profundamente, teniendo la sensación de que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Acarició la cabeza de Inu Yasha y los puso tras él, Sesshoumaru se acercaba rápidamente y la alerta de la Brigada estaba sonando.

La caza había iniciado.


	9. 9 Nuevos Carteles

_**Que tal!, sí!, hoy subí dos caps!, para compensar mi falta anterior!, espero que los disfruten!**_

* * *

_**9.- NUEVOS CARTELES. **_

_El que Sesshoumaru me haya mordido en el lado equivocado generó una ira de la que solo me pudo salvar su padre, por lo que estoy tremendamente agradecida, le debo mi vida o su hijo me hubiese aniquilado ese mismo día._

_Me obliga a utilizar una cinta en mi cuello que cubre ambas mordidas y está prohibido que salga incluso al jardín. Han pasado al menos dos semanas y estoy incomunicada. _

_De lo que sí estoy al tanto es del caos que han generado los nuevos carteles que ha enviado a hacer, otra vez soy la traicionera más grande del gobierno pues aporté al escape de la bestia más buscada en este pueblo, la bestia más peligrosa hasta la actualidad pues lograba confundir a los demonios usando su aroma de humano más de lo que ellos creían. Inu Yasha era muy inteligente. _

_Inu Taisho me confesaba que estaba orgulloso de Inu Yasha, pero que temía lo que su hijo mayor pudiera hacerle. Yo también tenía el mismo temor, pero no podía hacer nada encerrada allí y por más que intentaba preguntarle a Sesshoumaru éste no me respondía en lo absoluto. _

_Desde el día de la mordida simplemente no volvió a hablarme…ni a tocarme…_

.- Si quieres puedo conseguir información de tu hermano -mencionó Inu Taisho sentándose en un sofá frente a la joven quien miraba confusa hacia el jardín.

.- No es necesario señor, usted se meterá en más problemas a causa de eso, yo espero que su hijo comprenda lo difícil que es para mi todo esto también yo no quería convertirme en su mujer…él fue el idiota que se equivocó de lado -el demonio rio y miró a la joven con unos ojos divertidos, la verdad es que se parecía mucho a su ex esposa, le traía buenos recuerdos.

.- Estoy seguro que mi hijo está asustado de que alguien se entere de que te mordió en el lado equivocado…-murmuró sonriente, ella también sonrió.

.- Lo sé, pero es difícil vivir aquí encerrada solo por eso…-suspiró.

.- Siento mucho todo lo que está pasando Kagome -murmuró tomando sus manos- tú no eres responsable de nada, pero pese a ello Sesshoumaru se obsesionó contigo -parecía cansado, la joven se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que él cambiara tanto, se lo preguntaría definitivamente en otro momento.

.- No se preocupe señor…yo al igual que mi madre detesto las injusticias y creo que podemos vivir en un mundo donde la sociedad no esté dividida por razas…y donde no existan leyes estúpidas como las que su hijo impulsa a diario…

.- Eres una gran mujer…igual que Naomi…estaré eternamente agradecido de ella y de ti…-murmuró suspirando, eso le recordaba que nunca había vuelto a ver a su hijo y a su esposa y sintió un nudo en su garganta, Kagome pudo notarlo y puso una mano sobre la de él, sonriéndole de manera bondadosa. Inu Taisho agradeció la presencia de esa joven humana, lo ayudaba a sobrellevar la soledad en la que quedó inmiscuido cuando perdió a su hijo y a su mujer.

_En esas semanas que Sesshoumaru no me dirigía la palabra Inu Taisho se volvió mi mejor confidente, además, me conseguía información de Souta e incluso lograba que algunas sirvientas le llevasen cartas que yo le escribía, pero jamás recibí una respuesta, solo sabía por intermedio de él que estaba bien, viviendo junto a un compañero de clases. _

_Era extraño que me llevara tan bien con el padre de mi captor, pero en contra de todo pronóstico era un sujeto amable, me había contado su historia junto a Izayoi e Inu Yasha y me partía el alma pensar que Inu no supiera de su pasado y odiara a su padre, él hizo lo que más pudo, pero no estaba dentro de sus planes que Izayoi se fuera tan rápido de la ciudad._

_Era tan injusto, ellos pudieron tener una historia de amor tan bonita si no hubiera sido por el tarado de Sesshoumaru, siempre tan poco flexible y con ese instinto asesino tan a ras de piel. Sé que no es su culpa, pero todos podemos darnos cuentas de que algo va mal no?..él parecía no modificar nada de sus pensamientos._

_Eso me asustaba, desde que tenía su nueva mordida extrañamente lo quería sentir más cerca de mí, Inu Taisho me explicaba que era normal, pues la mordida generaba un vínculo especial entre dos personas, pero para mí no tenía sentido y Sesshoumaru tampoco parecía tener efectos de ese estilo. _

Las puertas de pronto se abrieron y Kagome volvió a ver a las dos jóvenes que la habían recibido, esta vez mostrando una expresión menos tensa sin la presencia de Sesshoumaru allí, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y tras ella pudo ver esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le habían gustado en la Brigada.

.- Señor, el joven Kouga solicita permiso para ingresar a visitar a la señorita Kagome…-murmuró una de ellas

.- Además, ha llegado correspondencia…-exclamó la otra dejando un cúmulo de cartas en una mesa. Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado, al igual que hacía unos años las cartas no dejaban de llegar o expresándole sus deseos de muerte o alabándola por lo valiente que era.

En ambos casos detestaba sentirse como una bandera de lucha por una u otra causa.

Un beso en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos y retiró rápidamente ésta mirando a Kouga molesta, como siempre se tomaba demasiadas atribuciones, pero como se mantenía sonriente no le alcanzaba para molestarse con él.

.- Muy escurridiza pequeña humana -rio él e hizo una reverencia frente a Inu Taisho, éste realizó el mismo gesto y sonrió. Kouga era un demonio que a él le agradaba.

.- A qué debo el honor de tu presencia en mi casa -inquirió Inu Taisho, preparándose una taza de café.

.- Quería ver a Kagome -exclamó honesto, Kagome se sonrojó y carrespeó para que no se le notara- hace semanas que Sesshoumaru la tiene recluída aquí…

.- Tu jefe es un idiota -susurró Kagome, olvidando que la gran audición de los demonios les permitió escuchar a ambos sus dichos- lo siento…-dijo sonrojada-

.- Tranquila Kagome, él no está aquí -rio Inu Taisho, tenía la leve esperanza de que quizá esta nueva mordida le diera una perspectiva diferente a Sesshoumaru sobre las relaciones con las humanas.

Salió de la habitación dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, quienes distendidamente comenzaron a conversar por largo rato.

Por el contrario a lo que Kagome se había imaginado, Kouga era un demonio muy divertido, y también muy seductor por cierto, lo que la ponía nerviosa, pero en buenos términos. No comprendía que hacía él metido en la Brigada junto a Sesshoumaru y todos esos otros demonios.

.- Es un trabajo de familia -le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que no he cuestionado jamás lo que hago, porque mi padre también perteneció a la Brigada..

.- Y…qué pasó con él -inquirió la joven jugando con una taza que se posaba sobre sus manos-

.- Con mi padre?...-el demonio miró por unos momentos el techo de esa gran habitación y luego a ella, con esos hermosos ojos chocolate que le generaban una mezcla de sentimientos y que constantemente lo invitaban a realizar actos que la incomodaban pues le enternecía su timidez pese a que era la única humana que enfrentaba a Sesshoumaru- pues murió en una protesta – exclamó despreocupado, vio a la chica sobresaltarse y sonrió- no te preocupes, no teníamos mucho vínculo, no es como que me importara su muerte -dijo comiendo un trozo de pastel del plato de Kagome, pero ella no reaccionó lo que llamó su atención.

.- Todos…son así? -murmuró triste, Kouga la miró inquieto- todos…son tan…crueles? Incluso con sus familias? -lo miró y la desesperanza en los ojos de la joven lo hizo removerse en su asiento. La verdad, nunca había pensado como su familia respecto de la raza humana, a él le llamaban la atención los lazos que parecían generar entre ellos, tan distantes de la frialdad, crueldad y los malos tratos que él recibió por parte de sus padres.

Sintió en su pecho un calor distinto a la excitación que generalmente le generaban las mujeres, instintivamente puso una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola, Kagome se sonrojó por el contacto más inocente que había presenciado en un demonio, lo miró extasiada, podía significar aquello que no todos eran seres crueles?, sería capaz Sesshoumaru de realizar algo similar?

En su contacto Kouga solo transmitía un cierto dejo de ternura, su sonrisa parecía bondadosa.

.- Eres una humana muy interesante sabías?...-la joven no supo cómo sentirse frente a aquella frase, era un cumplido?- supongo que distamos mucho humanos y demonios, pero no, no todos los demonios son así de crueles…-suspiró- pero sí los que pertenecen a este mundo, al de la caza de otras razas..

.- Tú no eres como ellos -murmuró Kagome sobresaltando a Kouga quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido- tú eres diferente -continuó tomando su mano que previamente descansaba sobre su cabeza- tú eres amable, a veces te propasas un poco -lo escuchó reír haciéndole una mueca de desagrado, pero luego rió con él- pero eres un buen chico…no deberías estar en la Brigada Kou..

_No sé por qué de alguna manera Kouga me recordaba a mi hermano, era un poco torpe para darse cuenta que estaba en el lugar equivocado y de las sensaciones que eso le generaba, estoy segura que él piensa diferente a todo el resto de demonios torpes que trabajan con Sesshoumaru, él parece anhelar el contacto con otros..cuando me habló de su padre pude notarlo, ese leve toque de tristeza…_

_Me genera sentimientos extraños, quizá eso fue lo que me llevó a abrazarlo sin pensarlo demasiado, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero supongo que no me importó, de alguna manera me estaba dando ese abrazo también a mí misma._

_.- No tienes por qué seguir un mandato familiar….-murmuré mientras acariciaba su cabeza- no tienes por qué hacer lo que los demás te digan…las cosas pueden cambiar…_

_Kouga no se movió durante mi abrazo, tampoco me alejó de él. _

_Supongo que nos envolvimos en un ambiente muy agradable, hasta que el troglodita de Sesshoumaru irrumpió en el lugar._

Sesshoumaru sintió el aroma de Kouga dentro de su casa, por lo que ingresó rápidamente sin pensarlo, llevaba días evitando a Kagome porque no sabía como actuaría frente a ella después de su mordida. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo pudo cometer un error tan burdo, tan poco esperado de un demonio de primera clase como él.

Si alguien se enteraba de que Kagome estaba marcada como su mujer, sería el hazmerreír de todos, y eso no podía permitírselo, no en un momento tan crucial como el actual en donde estaba muy cerca de atrapar a la bestia que había odiado toda su vida.

Sin embargo, al entrar y ver a Kagome abrazando a ese joven demonio le hizo hervir la sangre, cómo se atrevía?, era su mujer y estaba abrazando a otro tipo como si nada, en un descaro impresentable!

Además, con él jamás había tenido un gesto así, ni siquiera cuando estaba extasiada mientras él la tocaba, tampoco había visto esos ojos dulces ni esa sonrisa tan…amable, con él siempre se comportaba de forma ruda o temerosa, en verdad ahora que lo pensaba, con él jamás se había mostrado tranquila.

Dio un golpe en la puerta para alertarla, pues sabía que Kouga sí se había dado cuenta que él estaba cerca, y aún así no quiso alejarse de la joven. Odiaba a ese tipo.

.- Qué creen que están haciendo! -gritó finalmente mirando a Kagome con unos ojos de infinita molestia. La vio saltar por la sorpresa, soltando a Kouga de manera inmediata, pero éste tomó la cintura de la joven evitando que se alejara.

Nadie jamás había mostrado un acto de amor hacia él, estaba consternado por sus sensaciones tras ese gesto de la humana. No quería perderlo.

.- No hacemos nada, por qué…-sonrió él con sorna acercando a Kagome hacia él- estás celoso? -lo escuchó gruñir y rió- ni siquiera es tu mujer, deberías dejar de ser tan posesivo con ella, préstamela un día..

Kagome golpeó suavemente su estómago, había reaparecido el Kouga coqueto que decía cosas imprudentes. Aunque ya no le desagradaba tanto como antes, él podía ser un buen aliado si lograba afianzar su vínculo.

.- Ya te dije que esta humana es mía -exclamó alejando a Kagome de Kouga, pero sintió como esta se soltó rápidamente llamando su atención.

.- No te equivoques, no soy tuya, como dice Kouga, ni siquiera soy tu mujer…-dijo molesta, si bien tenía su mordida ella sabía que para él no significaba nada, no tenían ningún tipo de relación más que de odio, no estaba dispuesta a que todo el tiempo la tratara como si fuera un objeto.

Sesshoumaru la miraba atónito, será que en esos días que él no estuvo le había perdido el miedo?, tenía que recuperarlo.

.- Me encanta esta humana! -sonrió Kouga- eres por lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo Kagome! -la joven humana se sonrojó de golpe, él era demasiado honesto, sin filtro.

.- Gracias Kou…-murmuró sin saber muy bien que más decir, jugó con sus manos nerviosa y se despidió de él al momento que salía de la sala.

.- Kou? -gruñó Sesshoumaru sin saber bien qué era lo que le molestaba tanto de aquel diminutivo.

.- Si, algún problema? -inquirió ella- Kou es un buen demonio, no debería trabajar para ti…-exclamó y quiso salir corriendo, se había enfrentado a Sesshoumaru de una manera que nunca antes y estaba clara que eso podía tomar ribetes muy peligrosos.

Pero como siempre antes de poder moverse, Sesshoumaru ya la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos contra la pared.

La respiración de Kagome se agitó, temerosa de lo que pudiera hacerle, pero también deseosa de que pudiera volver a tocarla. Estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver la mordida, porque desde ese día sus sensaciones con ese demonio se habían complicado dentro de ella.

Odiaba desearlo.

Él la miraba en silencio y por primera vez Kagome hubiera deseado que le gritara cualquier cosa, esa pasividad la volvía loca, no sabía que esperar de él. Estaba acostumbrada a ese Sesshoumaru más agresivo en su trato y que no se comportara así la desorientaba.

.- Eres mi mujer, no puedes coquetearle a cualquiera…-murmuró tomando su mentón con brusquedad. Escuchó el corazón de Kagome latir con más fuerza y pudo comprobar como su cuerpo también comenzó a reaccionar, esa maldita mordida estaba complicando todo.

Kagome tomó aire.

.- No soy tu mujer Sesshoumaru -exclamó presionando sus manos- que tenga tu mordida no significa nada, Inu Taisho me lo ha explicado muy bien…es probable que nos sintamos deseosos el uno del otro, pero eso no es lo mismo que tú me quieras -observó como aquella palabra lo inquietó- por ende, no soy tuya..

Sesshoumaru presionó más su mentón molesto, qué había estado diciendo su padre durante los días que él no habló con ella?, había sido un error alejarse? Si perdía su miedo entonces cómo iba a controlarla?

.- Jamás podría querer a una humana…-murmuró- pero eres mi mujer…

.- No soy tuya…solo sería tuya si me amaras y como eso no ocurrirá entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, tú vas a usarme en la protesta de mañana no es cierto? -vio como abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no debería saber esa información- soy tuya solo como un objeto más, no como mujer, así que puedo irme con cualquiera..

Agradecía que entre todo lo conversado con Inu Taisho, éste le hubiera dado señales de lo que podría ocurrir en una protesta organizada para el día siguiente por la gente que protestaba para que humanos y mitad bestias pudieran tener más derechos. Tuvo la esperanza que en verdad Sesshoumaru no quisiera llevarla, pero ahí estaba era mirada un tanto culposa, como cuando encuentras a un niño haciendo un desorden justo donde le dijiste que no lo hiciera.

Por ello, tras lo dicho se soltó de su agarre y subió corriendo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

_Mis piernas temblaban, sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón, no sé cómo ni por qué le hablé así, pero mis conversaciones con Inu Taisho han modificado algunas cosas en mí, tengo que seguir luchando porque sino nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora habrá valido la pena y porque tengo un nuevo objetivo aparte de volver con Souta: tengo que encontrarme con Inu Yasha y explicarle todo lo ocurrido con su padre. _


	10. Protesta

**_Siento_**_** mucho mi desaparición, pero tuve que hospitalizarme =(, desde ahora ya volvemos con la historia! gracias a todos y todas que leen y dejan comentarios!**_

* * *

_**10.-PROTESTA**_

Esa noche Sesshoumaru se quedó en casa de su padre, la actitud de esa humana lo había descolocado por completo, hasta ahora había logrado doblegarla, pero tras su mordida parecía una mujer diferente, sería tan real que las mordidas generan cambios en ambos seres que están involucrados?

Sería por eso que había deseado tanto volver para besarla y poseerla?, agradeció que Kagura estuviera dispuesta a acostarse con él las veces que necesitara, porque no toleraría a su propio cuerpo si no hubiera tenido con quien vaciar sus instintos.

Ya que no podía dormir decidió ir al cuarto de Kagome, quizá si la asaltaba en la mitad de la noche podría volver a retomar el control de su relación, pero al observarla durmiendo su corazón se exaltó de inmediato, sus colmillos crecieron y apareció un calor en su cuerpo que lo llamaba a poseerla.

Odiaba que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara.

.- Se..sshoumaru -murmuraba ella entre sueños. Él se alertó, pudo darse cuenta que se movía inquieta entre las sábanas, parecía gemir.

.- Así que tienes este tipo de sueños conmigo humana…-sonrió sintiéndose poderoso, probablemente estaba desesperada porque él pudiera tocarla nuevamente. Pero algo cambió bruscamente en ella, ahora parecía asustada.

.- Souta…-susurró y se despertó de golpe, llorando. Cubrió su rostro sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sesshoumaru, quien no había logrado moverse.

Por qué ella se preocupaba por ese niño?, él la traicionaba todo el tiempo y estaba dispuesto incluso a dejarla morir en sus garras, no se había dado cuenta?

.- Estúpidos lazos humanos -pensó y desapareció de la habitación sin que ella lo notara.

Pudo seguir escuchándola llorar durante horas.

Ya por la mañana entró golpeando la puerta con la pared sobresaltándola. Le pareció divertido ver su rostro confundido al no comprender qué ocurría, lo haría más seguido.

.- Levántate humana…tenemos trabajo que hacer -exclamó tomando un brazo de ella metiéndola al baño- debes darte una ducha te ves horrible..

.- Que…yo…-balbuceaba sin comprender nada, había tenido una pésima noche, qué manera de despertarla era esa!

.- Deja de balbucear, es enfermante…tienes que estar lista en 10 minutos…-exclamó mirándola, pudo notar como sus ojos estaban hinchados y sintió en su pecho un dejo de molestia que no supo cómo interpretar.

.- Si Sesshoumaru…-murmuró finalmente, estaba agotada, sus sueños eróticos con él y las constantes pesadillas con Souta siendo asesinado por Sesshoumaru no le estaban dando descanso.

Hoy no tenía ánimos de discutirlo.

Era su cumpleaños.

.- Tendrás que ponerte este collar antes de salir -señaló al lado de la bañera, era un collar de cuero y con una argolla-

.- Te…volviste loco?, acá el perro eres tú! Quien te crees que soy yo! -le gritó enfurecida, tenía sus límites, era un día difícil, había dormido poco y él se dignaba a despertarla y a tratarla como un animal?- qué pretendes? Llevarme con una cadena?

.- Claro que sí es lo que te mereces…eres mi prisionera -murmuró despreocupado-

.- Pues muerta me podrás llevar así, olvídalo…-exclamó y comenzó a desvestirse- sal de aquí o quieres verme desnuda también? -inquirió y vio como Sesshoumaru no se movía, se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero decidió continuar con su actuar. Él jamás toleraría aceptar que quería verla sin ropa, así que le pareció un buen plan para que se fuera rápido.

El demonio estaba extasiado con el cuerpo de la joven humana, la verdad no podía moverse, no quería seguir allí porque demostraría su debilidad, pero después de escucharla tener sueños eróticos con él algo había despertado.

.- Quieres intentar seducirme humana? -preguntó tomándola por sus caderas, Kagome se exaltó sintiendo un escalofrío al momento que las manos de Sesshoumaru rozaron su piel, se cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos.

Seguía ahí?

.- Por qué sigues aquí…sal del baño…-murmuró arrepentida de que su plan funcionara al revés de lo que creía.

.- No quiero…tú me propusiste desvestirte…-se acercó a su oído-

El cuerpo de Kagome reaccionó a esa voz tan grave que se escuchaba en ese momento por parte de él, su intención era que se fuera, pero la situación había cambiado de forma muy brusca y su cuerpo había empezado a traicionarla.

.- Pude escucharte anoche…-susurró él comenzando a subir sus manos por su estómago- tenías sueños eróticos conmigo? -escuchó el corazón de ella agitarse- quieres que te demuestre lo que en verdad podrías sentir? -murmuró lamiendo su mordida.

.- Por..por qué…estabas..en mi cuarto…-tartamudeó temiendo que su consciencia no la ayudara en ese momento, el roce tan suave de las manos de Sesshoumaru la estaban trastornando.

Sus garras esta vez no estaban dañándola, estaban haciéndole sentir más placer que antes. Cómo podía odiarlo y necesitarlo tanto al mismo tiempo?

.- Eso es un si…-afirmó él lamiendo su mordida nuevamente. Escuchó a Kagome gemir, era impresionante cómo aquella humana reaccionaba a tan leves toques, quiso saber qué haría si hacía algo más- qué soñabas eh Kagome?...-inquirió mientras besaba sus hombros- querías que te tocara más? -murmuró y puso sus manos sobre las de ella, que aún cubrían sus pechos.

.- Sesshoumaru…porfavor -murmuraba ella, no quería continuar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, las lamidas sobre su mordida habían activado todo su deseo por él.

.- Mmm? -murmuró él quitando sus manos- por favor qué? -entonces tomó uno de sus pechos en sus manos y se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando más, su cuerpo estaba muy excitado con ese leve roce, no estaba seguro de por qué tan poco también generaba un descontrol en él-

.- No…yo…ahh…-gemía sin poder apartarse, podía sentir como las manos de Sesshoumaru estaban tan calientes como su cuerpo, rápidamente la giró y comenzó a besarla, sin dejar de masajear sus pechos con premura, le excitaba que cada cambio en el tiempo o la forma en que la tocaba modificara la reacción de esa joven.

Tomó sus piernas y la puso contra la pared, Kagome enredó sus piernas en su cintura pudiendo sentir como en su pantalón nuevamente algo crecía, torturándola.

Sesshoumaru necesitaba continuar probando el cuerpo de esa humana, su sabor cuando estaba excitada era diez veces mejor que cuando le temía, por lo que decidió besar su cuello hasta bajar a sus pechos, momento en que pasó su lengua por uno de sus pezones sintiendo la contracción en el cuerpo de Kagome.

La joven humana sentía que una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su entrepierna, con cada lamida del demonio aquella sensación se hacía más y más potente en ella, asustándola.

.- Sesshoumaru..-gimió enredando sus manos en su cabello sin pensarlo, ese gesto por minúsculo que fuese lo volvió loco, estaba dándole permiso de seguir y por primera vez él también quería continuar, con toda su voluntad, consciente de que era una humana, **su** humana.

Lamía y jugaba con sus pechos sin poder detenerse, podía oler como Kagome estaba preparada para recibir toda su virilidad en su cuerpo, estaba húmeda para él.

.- Vaya humana…-murmuró sobre sus labios- te excitas muy rápido…-la vio sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, la veía jadear, su cabello desordenado y solo con sus bragas frente a él. Era una imagen que quería ver más veces definitivamente.

.- Cállate…-exclamó ella entre jadeos- por favor no sigas…-murmuró presionando su ropa, tenía miedo de sus propios pensamientos, los que transitaban entre besarlo y probar su cuerpo completo, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, pero si se atrevía a hacerlo estaba segura que entonces ya nada la detendría de acostarse con él.

.- No te salvarás de mi esta noche humana…-dijo lamiendo sus labios- ahora tienes que ir a trabajar…prepárate – y tan rápido como llegó se alejó de ella dejándola sola y confundida.

Al cerrar la puerta de su propio cuarto sintió que, si no hubiera sido porque ella se lo pedía, hubiera cometido un acto estúpido, es que sus deseos por poseerla estaban rayando en la locura desde la mordida, haber probado su cuerpo fue un karma, ahora quería probar otros lugares, otras zonas, quería mostrarle que nadie podría hacerle sentir más placer que él. Se miraba a sí mismo y su miembro aún estaba duro, excitado a más no poder, esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo lo había vuelto loco, pero debía solucionarlo o no podría pensar en otra cosa si no en poseerla cuando estuvieran en la protesta, así que se dio una ducha y decidió autosatisfacerse, encontrando en su mente imágenes de sus propias fantasías con Kagome.

_Cuando me dejó en el baño creo que mi cuerpo temblaba, era cierto que llevaba días soñando con él de maneras muy poco decorosas, pero lo que había ocurrido…estaba lejos de parecerse a lo que sentí en mis sueños. Sesshoumaru tenía un poder especial para volverme loca, solo con tocarme podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo y no quería necesitarlo de esa manera. _

_Mi ducha se transformó rápidamente de algo relajante a fundirme en el agua helada para ver si con ello mi temperatura corporal disminuía. _

Tras unos minutos la joven salió de su cuarto con un vestido que Inu Taisho había conseguido para ella, el color ocre resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos color chocolate, se sentía muy cómoda con éste y decidió colocar una cinta del mismo tono para que pudiera combinar, antes que todo digna, pensó. Cepilló su cabello y lo tomó en una coleta, salió decidida a buscar a Inu Yasha durante la protesta, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad.

_Encontrarme con Sesshoumaru tras lo que había ocurrido esa mañana no era lo mejor, las imágenes de cómo sus manos y su lengua me hacían sentir un placer indescriptible no se salían de mi mente, estaba segura que mi rostro estaba rojo, Inu Taisho incluso se preocupó de que tuviera fiebre, pero mi calor corporal no tenía nada que ver con la enfermedad, sino con un profundo anhelo por su hijo y su cuerpo._

_Dios!, estaba volviéndome loca, cómo podía sentirme así por él?, no podíamos tener una conversación normal, si no está diciéndome cosas desagradables está tocándome de maneras prohibidas…pero ese contacto es algo que extrañaba si no lo tenía…es ridículo, el encierro en esa casona debe estar afectándome. En ese momento además, con su mirada me ponía nerviosa, odiaba esa mezcla de sentimientos que tenía por él._

_Sentimientos?_

_Lo vi acercarse a mí y mi corazón se aceleró sin poder detenerlo, me tomó en sus brazos y sin alcanzar a despedirme de Inu Taisho quien se mostraba preocupado por mi actitud, Sesshoumaru me llevó al lugar más céntrico de la ciudad donde se realizaría la protesta ese día. _

_No me dirigió la palabra durante todo el trayecto, tampoco me obligó a ponerme el collar que tenía para mí en la mañana previo a…bueno…todo lo que ocurrió, pero sí me esposó. Bufé molesta, pero a él no pareció importarle, cómo era posible que cambiara tanto?, mientras me tocaba parecía tan conectado conmigo, y ahora estaba tan lejos de nuevo…_

_Vaya cumpleaños…pensé mientras miraba la gran cantidad de gente que se apostaba en la plaza._

.- Vaya vaya, eres la prisionera más hermosa hoy Kagome…-escuchó murmurar y la sacó de sus pensamientos, reconoció de inmediato su voz, se giró y sonrió de manera natural, era bueno tener a Kouga cerca, así no se sentiría tan incómoda de estar con Sesshoumaru.

.- Gracias Kou -exclamó e intentó acercarse a él, pero el demonio a su lado sostuvo su brazo deteniéndola de golpe. Aquello generó una risa por parte del demonio de ojos verdes que Kagome no supo interpretar.

.- Hoy día te quedas donde mis ojos te vean…-exclamó sin mirarla.

_Su comportamiento durante toda la mañana había sido extraño, desorganizado para como siempre estaba, de todas formas esposó mis manos para que no olvidara que no estaba allí con un objetivo: estaba para atraer a Inu Yasha. _

_Si supiera que era lo mismo que yo quería…por primera vez deseábamos lo mismo, pero yo quería a ese joven para arrancar con él, necesitaba tiempo para que la marca desapareciera, para buscar a mi hermano y para reorganizar mi vida._

_Todo estaba tranquilo, la gente protestaba de manera pacífica como siempre, hasta que sentí un golpe en mi cabeza que me hizo sangrar, toqué el lugar donde me había herido, dolía bastante. Escuché gruñir a Sesshoumaru y a Kouga preguntarme algo, pero otro golpe en mi brazo me desconcertó y todo se volvió confuso._

_Habían descubierto que yo estaba ahí, y algunas personas no consideraban que yo fuera una garante de los derechos de los hanyou sino más bien una subersiva que empeoraba las cosas, los demonios rápidamente comenzaron a detener a aquellos que comenzaron los desórdenes, pero entremedio de todo, un par de bombas de humo y de un olor muy desagradable cayeron sobre el lugar donde estábamos. _

_.- Cof…cof…Sesshuomaru! -exclamé asustada, instintivamente su nombre fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, supongo que en ese momento era el único que podía protegerme en caso de un ataque mayor._

_Sentí que me tomó en sus brazos y que me sacó rápidamente del lugar. Lo agradecí, aún me sentía algo atontada por el golpe de la cabeza._

_.- Gracias -murmuré limpiando la sangre que tenía en mi cabeza._

_.- De nada linda -escuché decir y me alarmé, está bien que hubiéramos tenido un encuentro sexual más allá de lo que habíamos tenido en un par de ocasiones, pero eso jamás me lo diría él. Entonces vi unos ojos dorados amables y valientes._

_.- I..nu…-balbucee, era Inu Yasha, comencé a llorar instintivamente y lo abracé._

_.- Tranquila Kagome, estarás a salvo ahora…_

_Tras unos momentos Inu Yasha me dejó en un galpón, había otros chicos que supuse eran mitad bestias, todos se alegraron ante nuestra llegada, no entendía qué ocurría, pero agradecía que él hubiera podido confundirse con la gente e ir por mí. Tenía tanto que contarle! Y sentía que tenía tan poco tiempo. _

.- Estás bien?, ayudó mucho en nuestro plan esos humanos que te atacaron -murmuró preocupado al ver su herida en su cabeza-

.- Tranquilo no es nada -exclamó ella y puso sus manos en su rostro para asegurarse que no soñaba- no puedo creer que te hayas entrometido en la protesta…qué pensabas…fue muy arriesgado…tu hermano estaba ahí -puedo ver como Inu Yasha realizó una mueca de molestia y juntó sus manos frente a ella pidiendo disculpas.

.- Necesitaba sacarte de ahí -murmuró sentándose a su lado- sabía que Sesshoumaru ya no te tenía en la Brigada si no en su casa, con mi padre...no podía soportar saber que estabas con dos demonios tan peligrosos y tu sola…-Kagome se entristeció, era cierto que estaba junto a Inu Taisho, pero él ya no era el demonio de antaño, tenían mucho que conversar- él no te ha tocado cierto? -inquirió llamando la atención da la joven.

.- Qué….qué dices Inu Yasha! -exclamó soltándose de su agarre sonrojada, las imágenes de esa mañana asaltaron su cabeza y abrió sus labios para respirar mejor, de solo recordarlo su mordida ardía-

.- Sé que Sesshoumaru es un animal…me imagino que se ha intentado aprovechar de ti en muchas ocasiones…-murmuró él preocupado tomando sus manos-

Kagome lo miró confundida, era cierto que no había sido de mutuo acuerdo ni porque se quisieran, pero Sesshoumaru jamás la había obligado a nada.

.- No Inu…él jamás me ha tocado -mintió sin saber por qué- pero no…te preocupes de eso, necesito pedirte un favor…podrías llevarme con mi hermano?

_._

_._

_Sesshoumaru estaba furioso, estaba seguro de que esos humanos que golpearon a Kagome estaban coludidos con la bestia de Inu Yasha para secuestrarla, efectivamente había mordido el anzuelo de ir por ella, pero jamás esperó que estuvieran tan preparados, esas bombas habían aniquilado su sentido del olfato y para cuando el humo se disipó Kagome ya no estaba con él._

Se culpó por no haberla atado con el collar y la cadena que tenía pensado.

.- Sesshoumaru, Kagome no está en las cercanías, han registrado todo pero no aparece…-murmuró Kouga preocupado por esa chica, ambos hermanos parecían usarla como trofeo y ya después de sus tantas conversaciones, le tenía un cariño especial.

.- Síganla buscando, quiero a Kagome en la Brigada lo antes posible! -gruñó y golpeó una pared destruyéndola. Estaba muy molesto, sentía que Kagome se iría con él a otro lugar y eso no podía permitírselo, porque si se iba, qué haría?

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando aquello y se autoconvenció que la necesitaba para torturarla, sino…para qué estaría pensando en que la necesitaba a su lado?.

Entonces lo recordó y tomó su teléfono.

.- Souta…tu hermana se escapó, si te va a ver necesito que me llames…-exclamó con un tono de voz molesto.

.- Qué…le harás a Kagome? -inquirió el joven temoroso, desde que se la había llevado a la Brigada solo recibía cartas de su hermana preocupada por él, no había querido contestarle ninguna porque aún sentía que la odiaba, pero se imaginaba que Sesshoumaru estaría torturándola y eso lo hacía sentir en parte responsable.

.- Nada que te importe -murmuró el demonio molesto- Souta, si me traes a Kagome podrás formar parte de la Brigada -exclamó y cortó el teléfono.

Souta abrió sus ojos esperanzado en poder acabar con esos mitad bestia que tanto habían destruido su vida, rápidamente sus emociones cambiaron y dejó de sentirse responsable por Kagome, después de todo ella misma decidía meterse en problemas por apoyar a seres inferiores que no tenían ninguna cabida en este planeta y mucho menos en su propia vida.

Él debía enaltecer el apellido de los Higurashi nuevamente.

Sintió el timbre de la casa y sonrió.

.- Kagome…-murmuró al abrir la puerta y su hermana se lanzó sobre él.


	11. Traicion

_**10.- TRAICIÓN **_

Inu Yasha le había pedido a Kagome que fuese lo más rápido posible a ver a su hermano, el olor de esa bomba no bloquearía por mucho más tiempo a los perros de Sesshoumaru y ambos se estaban exponiendo en demasía.

Kagome agradeció que pudiera acompañarla, y rápidamente subió a su departamento esperando que su hermano estuviese allí, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de saber si había recibido sus cartas.

Temía que Sesshoumaru pudiera estarlas interceptando. No quería que Souta pensara que se olvidaba de él.

.- Souta! -exclamó llorando al verlo, lo llenó de besos en su rostro y tocó sus brazos- estás bien?, estás comiendo?, has perdido peso!...Dios estoy tan contenta de verte! -sonrió mientras lo abrazaba-

.- Veo que estás viva -murmuró él con desgano frente a tanta expresión de amor, lo hacía sentirse culpable por denunciarla-

.- Si…aquí estoy…-exclamó ella sonriéndole- pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo, te prometo que cuando esto termine nos iremos a un lugar donde podamos vivir en paz..

.- Claro Kagome…-susurró él- cuídate…-sintió como besaba su frente y rápidamente bajaba las escaleras. Miró su celular el que había marcado durante los abrazos de su hermana para contactarse con la persona más importante para él en ese momento- escuchaste Sesshoumaru? -murmuró al poner el teléfono nuevamente sobre su hombro-

.- Eres un gran cazador Souta…-le escuchó decir y cortó la llamada.

El joven miró por su ventana, y vio a su hermana salir de la mano con otro joven, asumió que era el mismo queSesshoumaru buscaba. Suspiró y miró una fotografía de sus padres que aún guardaba.

_.- _Es cierto…-exclamó- hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome…

_._

_._

.- Tu hermano estaba bien? -inquirió Inu Yasha caminando junto a ella-

.- Si, solo ha bajado un poco de peso, se veía sorprendido de verme -sonrió ella feliz de haber comprobado que sus pesadillas no eran reales- muchas gracias Inu Yasha…

.- De nada Kagome…y por cierto -besó su mejilla- feliz cumpleaños…

.- Lo…recordaste…-murmuró tomando su mejilla-

.- Claro que sí, cómo podría olvidar algo tan importante…salvaste mi vida Kagome…no sé como podría agradecerte eso…-exclamó él acariciando su mejilla-

La joven sintió ese contacto tan diferente a cuando Sesshoumaru se acercaba, le produjo ternura, estaba feliz de que alguien se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños, más aún si ese era Inu Yasha.

Kouga los miraba desde un árbol, agazapado para que nadie pudiera verlo, no sabía que era el cumpleaños de Kagome, ni por qué esa fecha parecía tan importante para ella, pero la vio más feliz que nunca, era justo que ella siguiera creyendo que su hermano era tan inocente?

Los siguió durante un buen rato, escuchando como Kagome hablaba con él de su padre, en un inicio Inu Yasha se había mostrado molesto, pero en medida que la joven avanzaba en la historia el hanyou ablandaba sus facciones, al parecer había una parte de todo eso que él desconocía.

.- No puedo creerle -murmuró finalmente- él nos abandonó…por su culpa mi madre murió…

.- Inu…-exclamó ella tomando su mano- tu padre es un buen hombre…-él la miró sorprendido- él me ha ayudado durante todo este tiempo y…si vieras como habla de tu madre…y de ti…-ella sonrió- le gustaría mucho poder verte…estoy segura que Izayoi también te contó mucho de esto…todo es verdad, no tengas miedo de eso..

.- Kagome…-susurró él. Definitivamente la amaba, era tan valiente, tan segura de si misma y estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarlo pese a todo lo que eso significaba con su hermano.

_No sé cómo, en qué momento, pero Inu Yasha estaba besándome. No eran como los besos de su hermano, llenos de lujuria y deseo, Inu Yasha estaba siendo infinitamente tierno y cuidadoso, tomaba mi cuerpo con mucha delicadeza y eso me inundó el corazón de amor. _

_Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, porque de pronto necesitaba esa pasión que sentía con Sesshoumaru, hasta que recordé que no era él a quien besaba, me asusté de pensar en él en un momento como ese._

_De pronto unos gritos nos sacaron de ese pequeño mundo que Inu Yasha había generado con su beso tan cálido._

_.- Inu Yasha! -gritaba uno de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban- viene Sesshoumaru! Alguien le dijo donde nos encontrábamos!_

_.- Qué! -exclamó él perturbado, tenía que sacar rápidamente a Kagome del lugar- vámonos Kagome…!_

_.- No, no puedo…debes irte!, yo detendré a Sesshoumaru!_

_.- De qué hablas! Qué harás tú con él! -exclamó desconcertado, no podía dejarla después de darse cuenta que aún, pese a los años, la amaba. _

.- Hazle caso bestia -exclamó Kouga al bajar del árbol, rápidamente todo el grupo de mitad bestias los rodeó y vio a Inu Yasha tomar a Kagome y ponerla tras él-

.- Eres uno de los perros de ese demonio no es verdad? -gruñó molesto, pero para su sorpresa, Kagome se soltó de su agarre y fue hacia él- Kagome…

.- Kou!, que bueno que estás aquí! -se giró mirando a Inu Yasha- porfavor vete, o Sesshoumaru los matará a todos…volveremos a vernos, recuerda que debes hablar con tu padre!

.- Váyanse -volvió a repetir el demonio de ojos verdes sin comprender bien por qué los dejaba irse- vamos Kagome, tienes que fingir un poco..-murmuró tomándola de su brazo-

.- Si…-afirmó sonriendo- Inu Yasha…gracias por ir por mi…-se despidió con su mano dejando al joven de ojos dorados perplejo, por qué se sentía con tanto poder para pelear contra un demonio?

.- Inu Yasha, está muy cerca! -exclamó uno de sus camaradas- vámonos!

El joven presionó sus puños y saltó saliendo del lugar junto a todos, odiándose por dejar a Kagome en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, pero si lo que decía era verdad, entonces podía hablar con su padre y entre ambos destruir a su medio hermano.

Confiaba en ella de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando era un niño. Ella ya lo había salvado, por qué podría mentirle?

Sesshoumaru aterrizó junto a varios otros de la Brigada a los pocos segundos que Inu Yasha se había ido, miró a Kouga quien sostenía a Kagome, quien trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

.- Estaba con esas bestias, pero se escaparon en cuanto me vieron, sólo la dejaron a ella…-exclamó Kouga con calma, no había tenido mucho tiempo de poder hablar con ella, asi que solo le pidió que fingiera que quería escaparse.

.- Qué pretendías hacer humana! -exclamó molesto Sesshoumaru- desde cuando estabas coludida con esta bestia!

.- Yo no tenía idea que él estaría en la protesta!, no se suponía que para eso me llevabas?! Para que él se apareciera…-aún intentaba zafarse de Kouga, debía hacerlo parecer real, aunque después tendría que conversar con él, qué tanto había escuchado de su conversación con Inu Yasha? Y por qué decidió ayudarla?

.- Si, pero no para que te llevara…-murmuró acercándose, la tomó de su brazo y la acercó a él, efectivamente tenía el olor de Inu Yasha y eso lo llenó de celos, no soportaba la idea de que hubiera estado con él, la habría tocado?, el cuerpo de Kagome era lo suficientemente atractivo para liberar el deseo de cualquiera que la mirase.

Definitivamente lo descubriría cuando volvieran a su casa.

Ambos?, por qué de pronto ese lugar sin sentido se volvía su casa también?, estaba pensando más las cosas, de seguro esa bomba lo estaba afectando en sus pensamientos.

.- Qué desea que hagamos jefe? -preguntó uno de los demonios que allí se encontraban. Kagome sabía que era uno de los más crueles torturadores, había trabajado en una de las cárceles de demonios, pero Sesshoumaru lo había solicitado para misiones especiales.

.- Búsquenlo, volveré a la Brigada junto a Kouga…tenemos que castigar a esta jovencita que osa ponerme a prueba…-murmuró mirando a Kagome, quien tragó saliva asustada de lo que podría ocurrir.

Kouga la miró y negó con su cabeza, haciéndole el ademán de no oponerse a lo que Sesshoumaru le solicitaba.

Así de pronto llegaron a la Brigada, donde todos volvían a hacer comentarios burlescos sobre Kagome y su intento por escapar. Si todos supieran que lo que en verdad quería era asegurarle a Inu Yasha una conexión con su padre y no escapar del lado de su captor, quizá no estarían diciéndole cosas tan humillantes.

.- Me vas a volver a encerrar? -inquirió Kagome en un momento al ver las celdas frente a ella.

.- Tienes que aprender que ponerte de su lado no te servirá de nada…-exclamó, no sabía qué lo molestaba más, si saber que habían pasado todo el día juntos o que podría haberse ido lejos de su lado.

No le encontraba sentido a ninguno de los dos pensamientos.

.- Ya te dije que fue casualidad, yo no tenía pensado escaparme…que tu plan haya salido mal no fue mi culpa -exclamó mirando a otra dirección.

Kouga pudo notar cómo ambos no se gritaban, guardaban una extraña calma, se preguntó si la mordida estaría generando todo este cambio o es que Kagome estaba ablandando al cruel y gran Sesshoumaru Taisho.

.- Quédate aquí mientras termino mi trabajo…-exclamó el demonio abriendo una reja y empujándola dentro.

.- Gracias, que amable…-susurró acariciando su brazo.

_No me quedaban más opciones que escucharlo y hacerle caso, tenía que volver a la casa para hablar con Inu Taisho, tenía que decirle que su hijo quería verlo, quizá en algo podría aplacar el dolor de ambos de haber perdido a la mujer de su vida. _

_Inu Yasha..su beso aún lo recordaba, puse mis dedos sobre mis labios para recordar lo gentil que había sido, tan distante a su hermano, si Sesshoumaru me besara así, podría enamorarme de él?..._

_Lo miraba trabajar muy concentradamente en lo que hacía, desde mi perspectiva tenía un perfil que lo hacía lucir hermoso, como todos los demonios, condenadamente deseable, perfecto…quizá si se mantuviera callado todo el tiempo eso me ayudaría a acostumbrarme a él. _

_Él sería capaz de tener una familia?, y por qué diablos yo estoy pensando en una familia con él!.._

_Estaba desvariando, quizá era el hambre y la sed, por eso agradecí tanto cuando Kouga llegó frente a mí con una bandeja con algo para comer y beber, con toda la algarabía del día no había probado bocado desde la mañana. _

_De pronto escuché que todos se alborotaban, habrían capturado a alguno de los chicos que estaban con Inu Yasha?, me levanté rápidamente, pero Kouga me sostuvo. _

Ella no podía saberlo, pero su hermano venía entrando a la Brigada y todos estaban celebrándole la gran hazaña de traicionar a su hermana y entregarles a Inu Yasha casi en bandeja.

Kouga sabía que eso sería muy triste para Kagome, por qué Sesshoumaru lo había hecho ir hasta ese lugar a sabiendas de que ella también estaba presente?

.- Bien hecho enano! -gritaban algunos- eres un digno representante de la Brigada!

.- Harás historia!, el primer humano en ser parte de nuestro equipo! -vitoreaba otro.

Souta se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado, estaba ad portas de participar de la elite de su país y estaba seguro que podría traer más humanos a la Brigada.

Su interés en este momento estaba puesto en ese chico con el que había escapado su hermana, sabía que Sesshoumaru lo buscaba desesperadamente y quizá el podía tener oportunidad si se hacía pasar por su hermano que quería ayudar a Kagome.

.- Qué haces aquí tan pronto -murmuró Sesshoumaru.

.- Qué más, dijiste que pertenecería a la Brigada no? -sonrió con sorna frente a él. Sesshoumaru se impresionó de lo que podía hacer ese niño, no se parecía en nada a Kagome quien en general tendía a ser bondadosa y a protegerlo, había aguantado muchas de sus torturas para que él se mantuviera fuera de peligro.

Por un minuto sintió un hastío de verlo frente a él, pero después de todo, él lo había reclutado desde el principio.

.- Kouga?, quien llegó por qué todos están tan exaltados…-inquiría Kagome desde las celdas, no podía ver bien.

.- Es mejor que te quedes aquí Kagome….-susurró sosteniendo sus brazos, pero en ese momento Sesshoumaru se levantó y pudo verlo, era su hermano, qué hacía Souta en la Brigada?

Le entró pánico, sus pesadillas serían realidad?

Lo asesinarían frente a ella?

Lo torturarían frente a ella?

Su corazón se aceleró de manera desbocada, no estaba segura de haber sentido tanto miedo con anterioridad en su vida, su hermano era todo lo que le quedaba, qué haría si lo dañaban sin que pudiera oponerse?

.- Souta! -le gritó llamando poderosamente su atención, qué hacía Kagome allí?, ella no debía estar para cuando él llegara. Kouga la sostuvo para impedirle salir de la celda, la verdad, es que le daba pena por lo que Kagome tendría que pasar ahora que se enteraría de la verdad- Souta!, Sesshoumaru qué estás haciendo!, siempre dijimos que mi hermano quedaba fuera de esto!

Intentaba soltarse del agarre de la celda, pero Kouga era demasiado fuerte.

.- Silencio humana, no estoy rompiendo ningún acuerdo…-murmuró él sin mirarla. No tenía dentro de sus planes que ese niño apareciera tan rápido en la Brigada, de alguna manera no le importaba si Kagome se enteraba que su hermano sería parte de su grupo ahora, pero aún así se sintió incómodo y una molestia se instaló en su pecho al escucharla gritar con tanto miedo.

Es cierto que disfrutaba de su aroma cuando estaba asustada, pero ahora no era solo temor…estaba aterrada.

.- Sesshoumaru por favor!, está bien! Haré todo lo que quieras! Pero deja a mi hermano! -gritaba mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sobre sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru presionó sus manos, pero no modificó ningún rasgo de su rostro. Se mantenía inamovible.

De pronto escuchó a todos reír dentro de la Brigada, Kagome se sorprendió y los miró, qué les parecía tan gracioso dentro de todo ese contexto?, cómo podían ser tan crueles!

.- De verdad crees que tu hermano viene aquí para estar como tú? -decía uno de los demonios tomando su estómago- qué risa!, que tonta eres!

.- Hey..cállate -murmuraba Souta, de pronto no supo qué hacer frente a su hermana, de verdad ella estaba tan preocupada por él?

.- Tu tranquilo enano humano! -vociferó otro pasando su brazo tras sus hombros- contémosle a tu hermana quien es el causante de que ella esté encerrada!

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de sorpresa, acaso..

.- So..Sout..a? -balbuceó sin fuerzas, acaso su hermano…la había traicionado?

.- Sí Kagome -murmuró de pronto sacándola de su asombro. Estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad- feliz cumpleaños hermana…yo he sido quien te ha delatado todo este tiempo y ahora pertenezco a la Brigada para matar al maldito mitad bestia que me quitó a mis padres…-exclamó mirándola a los ojos, sin una pizca de duda.

_No sé bien qué ocurrió…en el momento que escuché a mi hermano mi vida perdió sentido, mi pecho me dolía y estaba segura de que iba a ahogarme._

_Creo que Kouga me sostuvo entre sus brazos porque yo me derrumbé, nada en la vida me había dolido tanto como esto…Souta era lo único que me quedaba, lo único por lo que había soportado a Sesshuomaru torturándome y ser el hazmerreír de la gente…_

_Y ahora…_

_Ahora…_

_Mi hermano…_

_.- Souta….-alcancé a balbucear antes de comenzar a llorar frente a la risa de todos, gritar no sería suficiente, no tendría voz para todo el dolor que tenía dentro de mí._

_Estaba sola._

_Completamente sola. _

_Feliz cumpleaños Kagome_


	12. Tratando de entender

_No sé cuántos días han transcurrido desde que mi hermano me confesó ser el causante de todas las veces que Sesshoumaru llegaba a torturarme, con dolor o… placer…_

_No estoy segura si estoy despierta o soñando, todo el tiempo tengo pesadillas que no sé distinguir…pero ya no duele, creo que…estoy anestesiada…_

_No siento mi cuerpo, ni mi corazón…no me importa nadie, ni siquiera yo misma. Solo agradezco la compañía que me ha dado Inu Taisho, es quien cuando despierto gritando siempre viene a mi lado y me abraza como lo hacía mi padre, diciéndome palabras dulces y pidiéndome perdón..aunque a ratos ni siquiera sé por qué se disculpa.._

_Será que mis padres lo enviaron a mi vida?, espero que sí porque sin él a mi lado me volvería loca…_

Desde el día que Souta ingresó a la Brigada indicándole a su hermana que era quien la había delatado durante años Kagome no era la misma, todos a su alrededor podían notarlo.

Sesshoumaru detuvo todo el escándalo que se generó tras el llanto desconsolado de Kagome, pero pese a que él intentó acercarse a ella en ese momento, ésta no se lo permitió, solo dejó que Kouga la abrazara y se quedara a su lado, acariciando su cabeza sin mediar ninguna palabra.

Tampoco dejó que fuese él quien la trasladara de vuelta a la casona, Kouga tuvo que llevarla. La sentía temblar entre sus brazos mientras su llanto no se detenía, no estaba seguro por qué le dolía tanto, pero estaba incómodo, no sabía qué hacer para poder consolarla…después de todo a él nunca le importó su familia…pero en Kagome todo parecía ser lo contrario.

Al entrar a la casona Inu Taisho fue quien la recibió, angustiado miró a Kouga quien le explicó la situación, pero Kagome ya no parecía escuchar nada a su alrededor.

.- Además de todo…-murmuró Kouga- hoy era su cumpleaños…eso es importante para los humanos no? -inquirió mirando al Taisho mayor.

.- Es…una fecha tremendamente importante…eres feliz porque es el día que tus padres te trajeron a la vida…es el día de tu nacimiento…-murmuraba desconsolado de verla mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Su familia había hecho tanto daño a alguien tan inocente, no estaba seguro de cómo podría compensar a Kagome después de esto.

Odiaba haber transformado a su hijo en un ser tan cruel. Sus esperanzas de que Kagome pudieran enseñarle sobre el amor estaban cada vez más lejos.

Ahora sí le había quitado todo lo que quedaba de su familia.

La había dejado sola.

.- Perdóname Kagome….-murmuró antes de pedirle a las sirvientas que le dieran un baño y la recostaran, aunque antes de que se fuera logró escuchar un susurro de la joven.

.- Encontré a Inu Yasha…-susurró ella. No podía creer que aún en sus condiciones, pensara en él.

A los pocos días, Sesshoumaru retornó a la casona junto a su padre para ver a Kagome, los primeros días eran esenciales para el entrenamiento de Souta y quiso supervisarlo él mismo, tenía que averiguar si sería un buen candidato ya que sería presentado como el nuevo integrante y primer humano en estar junto a la mejor banda de cazadores del mundo.

Sin embargo, al llegar no la encontró por ningún lugar, su padre tampoco se encontraba en la casona y las sirvientas guardaban un profundo silencio. Entonces siguió su aroma hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta, de un golpe como siempre, pero Kagome no lo miró, ni siquiera cambió su postura, se encontraba sentada mirando la ventana.

.- Hey…humana…-exclamó acercándose, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a cambio- no me ignores! -le gritó molesto tomando uno de sus brazos.

En ese instante la vio mover sus ojos hacia él, pero estaban sin brillo, parecía que estuviese muy lejos de ese lugar en aquel instante, se veía algo demacrada, sus labios estaban resecos….se asustó.

.- Ah…-murmuró al ser consciente de que estaba con ella- eres…tu…

Pero instantáneamente retornó sus ojos hacia la ventana. Sesshoumaru se giró para ver que era lo que miraba, pero sólo había un árbol de cerezo florecido.

Se dio cuenta que Kagome había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos y no se sintió capaz de inmiscuirse en ellos. Qué significaba todo esto?, por qué estaba en estas condiciones?

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la marcha y él no podía hablar con la joven, mucho menos tocarla y estaba sintiendo que se volvía loco sin probar su cuerpo.

Ya no peleaba con él ni lo desafiaba, y desde la primera noche que pasó allí la escuchaba despertar llorando de sus pesadillas, pero no había sido capaz de ir en ninguna ocasión.

Veía como su padre se mantenía atento y la consolaba, le molestaba verlo tan cerca, pero sentía que no se rebajaría a abrazar a esa humana.

Verdad?

.- Kagome…-exclamó un día cansado de su comportamiento errático y desganado- no voy a tolerar que sigas aquí muriéndote de hambre, tienes que aceptar que tu hermano te traicionó y…-vio que lo miraba, se veía muy triste, de alguna manera lo hizo sentir incómodo, odiaba tener sensaciones que no comprendía.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Kagome comenzaba a desvestirse.

Se sintió paralizado.

Qué creía ella que hacía?

.- Qué…-susurró el demonio mirándola.

.- Es lo que quieres no?...es a lo que vienes…-preguntó sin mirarlo, dejó caer su vestido quedando solo en ropa interior- haz lo que quieras….

Verla así después de tantos días sin que le permitiera acercarse fue mucho más que su consciencia, sintió su instinto más bestial surgir del fondo de su cuerpo, simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella y la dejó caer sobre la cama, la verdad es que la necesitaba de forma absurda. Su cuerpo elevó su temperatura tan rápido que incluso él se sorprendió….se sorprendió de su sed por ella y su cuerpo, por sus besos y sus curvas.

Besó su cuello rompiendo la cinta que cubría sus mordidas y rápidamente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo, sentía que no recordaba bien su piel y quería marcarla en su memoria para siempre, quería volver a escucharla gemir su nombre, quería volver a sentir que le daba permiso de ir por más…

Pero un olor salino lo detuvo de golpe…

Levantó su mirada y pudo apreciar que la joven estaba llorando, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, se sintió descolocado, se cuestionó si él le hubiera hecho daño con sus garras hasta ese punto, la verdad lo asustaba verla en esas condiciones, Kagome jamás se había mostrado débil ante él…

No sabía cómo actuar, se sintió petrificado.

No quería seguir con ella si Kagome no gemía y decía su nombre.

Necesitaba escucharla decir su nombre.

Pero una gran fuerza lo empujó lejos de Kagome y entre toda la confusión de sus pensamientos vio a su padre quien abrazaba a la joven humana.

.- Sesshoumaru qué crees que estás haciendo! – le gritó su padre sin comprender cómo podía haber llegado a esos límites- linda que tienes…estás bien? -inquirió el hombre cubriéndola con una manta- cómo puedes aprovecharte de ella en un momento así!

.- Yo..no…-tartamudeó, hacía mucho que su padre no lo regañaba, o más bien, hacía mucho que él no dejaba que su padre le dijera nada.

En ese momento tampoco sabía qué responder.

.- Vete de aquí, Kagome no necesita verte ahora!…-murmuró su padre molesto y luego volvió su atención hacia la joven- tranquila linda…las cosas van a estar bien, te lo prometo…

.- I..Inu…-tartamudeó ella llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru- Inu…Tai..sho….-la vio presionar su ropa y comenzar a llorar, odiaba que con él no pudiera comportarse de la misma forma…incluso a Kouga le permitía abrazarla.

Él quería abrazarla.

No podía entender esos sentimientos humanos, lo confundían, pero de lo que sí estaba claro, es que la reacción de Kagome lo hacía sentír…solo.

Ya no la escuchaba reír, tampoco hablar hasta por los codos como era su costumbre, de alguna manera se dio cuenta en ese momento que siempre estaba mirándola y que este cambio tan abrupto lo tenía sin palabras.

De alguna manera, pese a sus gritos molestos o a sus gemidos de placer, cuando Kagome estaba bien lo acompañaba, sabía que podía llegar a sus brazos y de una forma u otra ese extraño encuentro que mantenían le brindaría un poco de compañía.

.- Sal padre..-murmuró de pronto- voy a obligarla a que se dé un baño..

.- Sesshoumaru pervertido! Pero qué crees que haces! -le gritó de vuelta, pero vio como Kagome no opuso resistencia-

La tomó en sus brazos y tal como se encontraba la sumergió en agua caliente. No era capaz de desnudarla, sabía que perdería el control y se lanzaría al agua con ella y la tomaría por completo, pero algo se lo impedía.

Comenzó a dejar caer agua sobre ella y el contacto del agua con su piel hizo brotar su aroma de manera catastrófica para él.

De pronto este cuadro le parecía muy íntimo, no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo estaba haciendo.

.- Por qué me cuidas..-murmuró ella sin moverse de la posición inicial donde la habían dejado- te sientes culpable por pedirle a mi hermano que me traicionara? -exclamó.

Sesshoumaru sintió una molestia en su estómago. Estaba incómodo.

.- No sé de que hablas humana…-murmuró intentando mantener su tono de voz neutro como siempre.

Kagome estaba siendo muy franca.

.- No tienes de qué sentirte responsable…-exclamó quitando el brazo del joven sobre su cabeza- la única razón por la que estamos unidos es por tu estúpida marca la que está a punto de desvanecerse, ya no nos desearemos más, tu no tendrás nada que ver conmigo….me iré de este lugar, desapareceré de tu vida…ya no tengo familia así que puedo irme donde desee…-miró el techo y suspiró- a cualquier parte…

Sesshoumaru se quedó prendado de su mordida, era cierto que entre todo lo ocurrido ya casi no se veía, su olor no estaba en su cuerpo pues no tenían ningún encuentro desde el día de la protesta por la mañana, entonces por qué seguía con tantos deseos por esa humana?, nada los conectaba.

Pero se sentía desesperado de entrar al agua con ella.

.- Vete Sesshoumaru -exclamó mientras abrazaba sus piernas descolocándolo- ya no tienes que fingir nada conmigo…ni siquiera que quieres acostarte con una humana como yo…

De qué hablaba?, él nunca había fingido nada, el gran Sesshoumaru Taisho no estaba hecho para aparentar.

.- Alégrate…podrás rehacer tu vida con Kagura…-susurró mientras se salía del agua y pasaba por su lado-

EL demonio se quedó impávido frente a la no expresión de la joven ante todo lo que le había dicho. Parecía otra persona y su idea de hacerla entrar en razón con un baño caliente había finalizado de cualquier forma menos como él se lo esperaba.

Escuchó a su padre referir que saldrían a dar un paseo y que Kouga vendría a verla.

Se estaban viendo a sus espaldas?

No pudo evitar gruñir.

_De alguna manera, siento que el baño que me obligó a darme Sesshoumaru ese día me permitió despertar. Gracias a eso pude decirle que ya no teníamos ninguna razón en esta vida para seguir juntos, quería irme a otro lugar, trabajar y poder vivir lo que me quedase de tiempo por mi misma, lejos de todos mis demonios, los que ahora incluían a Souta._

_Inu Taisho me llevaba en sus brazos a un lugar desconocido, era un hombre de pocas palabras así que no quiso decirme hacia donde iríamos esa tarde, lo bueno es que no me importaba, no quería defraudarlo por lo que no dije nada respecto a mi poco ánimo de acompañarlo, la verdad sentía que nada me podría quitar este pesar. Él parecía muy entusiasmado cuando me dijo que quería salir conmigo, en eso se parece a Sesshoumaru…su expresión no se modifica en grandes cantidades, pero sus ojos lo dicen todo, en esta ocasión brillaban como dos perlas doradas. _

_De pronto llegamos a un bosque, estaba muy alejado de la ciudad, me sorprendió que en la mitad de ese lugar hubiese una casa, era tan linda…incluso desde fuera parecía muy cálida. Su construcción era de madera sólida y vidrio. _

_Me bajó frente a ésta sin decir una palabra, yo estaba extasiada mirándola, por alguna razón me generaba mucha nostalgia, el viento soplaba muy suavemente, haciendo el ambiente más frío, pero no me importaba, sentía muchas ansias de poder entrar allí y conocer qué era lo que me gustaba tanto de ese lugar que no había visto en mi vida. _

_.- No entiendo…señor…qué significa esto? -pregunté preocupada, qué me quería transmitir?. _

_.- Esto Kagome…es mi hogar…-murmuró con unos ojos llenos de amor, entonces comprendí._

_.- Es…su casa junto a su esposa…verdad? -murmuré y lo vi asentir. Por eso esa nostalgia, fue la casa de Inu Yasha hasta que Sesshoumaru destruyó todo. _

_Idiota, pensé. _

_.- Vamos, te tengo una sorpresa….-señaló él y me hizo entrar, a estas alturas ya no me gustan las sorpresas, estoy con un constante temor de que nuevamente me puedan defraudar._

_Y vaya que me han defraudado muchos este último tiempo._

_Cuando entré a ese lugar…no sé bien como describirlo…pese a los años, la casa estaba limpia, tenía un olor particular: a comida recién horneada, me recordó esos tiempos de mi niñez cuando llegaba de la escuela y mamá siempre me tenía algún dulce preparado por ella para comer._

_Cuando Souta corría a abrazarme y peleábamos por quien comía más dulces._

_Comencé a llorar. La extrañaba tanto. _

.- Kagome…-escuchó murmurar tras de ella captando su atención de manera inmediata. Frente a ella estaba un joven de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados que hacían un juego deslumbrante.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que era Inu Yasha quien la miraba con una ternura infinita. Desde que se había enterado de lo de su hermano menor, no había podido verlo, sólo Kouga e Inu Taisho la acompañaban.

Verlo ahí fue un vuelco en su corazón, el que sintió que volvió a latir después de dos semanas.

Él le sonrió de manera tierna y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, y solo habían aumentado sus deseos de asesinar a su medio hermano.

Era muy injusto que hiciera sufrir así a Kagome por una deuda que tenía directamente con él. Se lo haría saber la próxima vez que se encontraran.

.- Inu Yasha….-susurró ella y se lanzó sobre él. Nada más la podía hacer feliz en ese momento que estar en sus brazos, cálidos y acogedores, como los de su padre.

Lloró hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y entonces Inu Taisho les sirvió una taza de té a cada uno.

.- No comprendo…-murmuró la joven humana- cómo es que…ustedes dos están…-los miraba alternadamente.

.- Después de lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste de la Brigada -inició Inu Taisho, la joven lo miró confundida- decidí que Inu Yasha no podía estar tan lejos, después de años escondiéndome de Sesshoumaru soy bastante bueno en ello…así que lo descubrí junto a su grupo y decidí que debíamos hablar…

.- Yo le dije sobre Inu Yasha? -se preguntó ella, ciertamente no recordaba nada de ese día.

.- Si…pese a todo tu dolor, me hablaste acerca de mi hijo…y te lo agradezco…-sonrió él.

.- Supongo que debo asumir que intenté matarlo en un inicio…-exclamó Inu Yasha despreocupado siendo golpeado por Kagome- qué!

.- Cuando se te ocurra hacerle algo a tu padre quien va a matarte soy yo….-murmuró ella y dejó a ambos atónitos, no podía perder a la única persona que vivía junto a ella que le demostraba algo de cariño.

Además, sabía que él había hecho todo lo posible por volver a buscarlos, pero Sesshoumaru tras la huída de su medio hermano había activado sus peores actitudes contra su padre, también llevaba su propio dolor y castigo por no haber podido proteger a Izayoi aquel día.

Era una tragedia con la que todos cargaban.

Al final la culpa la tenía esa sociedad que estaba tan dividida y castigaba tanto el amor entre especies.

Se quedaron hablando durante gran parte del día, habían muchos recuerdos que incluían a los padres de Kagome, por lo que ésta se sintió feliz de poder escucharlos, pudo retornar a esos momentos en la vida donde fue feliz.

Quizá esos recuerdos serían lo único que le permitiría seguir viviendo.

Inu Yasha tomó su mano y sonrió, estaba seguro de que tras asesinar a Sesshoumaru, podrían irse juntos de aquel lugar y…ser felices si es que esa joven de ojos chocolate lo permitía.

Kagome sentía que podía volver a ser feliz, pese a lo mal que lo había pasado y a la amarga conversación que mantuvo con Sesshoumaru durante la mañana, ahora se sentía libre de reír.

.- Así que…aquí te escondías bestia…-murmuró el demonio desde un árbol hacia la casa.

Miró que se tomaban de las manos.

Miró que Kagome sonreía.

Miró que Kagome **le** sonreía y su cuerpo se movió solo, lanzándose contra ellos.


End file.
